Stories of Us
by YungHime
Summary: Hinata giggled,"How about I tell you a story before bed?" Her smile widen as two small heads propped up on lavender pillows. "Okay let's see. There was a boy and a girl..." NaruHina Oneshot. Started for NaruHina Month
1. Always

Day 3: Always

* * *

I shift my parasol a bit on my shoulders. The breeze blows the hair framing my face. I take a deep breath then my lips curl up into a small smile as I look up at the sky. Sunny, cumulous clouds perfect Konoha weather. I bring my gaze back down to the path in front of me then slightly left as I get that eerie feeling that someone is watching me. Pale lavender meet dark amethyst. Our eyes stay locked as she glares at me, for what I don't know. My attention shifts to the man beside her then it all makes sense. It all becomes clear when I see straight through those cobalt portals to his soul. I chuckle inwardly, they're calling to me yet he's standing with her.

She's _cute_. Long, flowing light blonde hair and dark violet eyes and she just happens to look an awful lot like me. _A placebo._ She moves closer to him and rests her head on his shoulder, but his eyes never leave me. I just sigh, swing my parasol to the other side and continue on with my stroll.

I let him go, because of the whole if you love it let it go thing but when our eyes meet it's always the same thing. His souls beckons me, and all the feelings that I locked away break free. He's with her though and not me. He looked as if he want to jump across the street to me and honestly I would've gladly accepted him. I'll always feel the same about him._ But if it comes back then it's truly yours._

* * *

I pay for my goods then settle the bags on arms. It's been quite some time since I've been out to the market. I honestly missed just walking around the village; no where to go, no times to meet, just wandering. "Hinata," a voice calls me out of my thoughts. I turn around to see a blur of pink and a smile graces my lips.

"Sakura-chan," I greet the aproaching medic still in her hospital gear.

"I haven't seen you around in while," she hugs me.

"Yes, I've been a bit preoccupied lately," I nod.

"I would imagine. Say, do you have some free time now," her green eyes gleam with hope.

"I do."

"How about we get some dango and catch up?"

"Sounds great."

We sit in the dango shop on our second order. Our conversations have went from Ino's surpising crush on Choji to the new uniforms in the hospital. I busied myself so much that I barely got to get out with my friends like this anymore. The only people I really see are Shino and Kiba and that's on occasion. I suppose distracting myself with work had it's downfalls also. "How is he," I take a quick sip of tea,"I saw him a few months ago but he was with someone."

Sakura sighed and shook her head,"Not too well. He's going through a break up right now, with the one you saw him with. Shion," emerald eyes rolled,"I guess it was pretty ugly. I don't know details but he's pretty down." I hum softly then take a small bite of dango. "I think it'd be good if you went and saw him or just talked to him. He could really use someone right now but he's not letting us in." Sakura chuckled,"You were always really good at getting pass all the walls he puts up."

I sigh, finding the skewer my dumplings were just on to be rather fascinating,"I don't know."

She heaves a heavy sigh,"Hinata-chan."

"I'll see," I smirk.

* * *

I bit my lip nervously as I raise my fist to knock on the door. Taking a deep breath, I summon all of my courage and lightly knock in the rhythm that I had so many times before. Moments later the door slowly opens and he comes into view. Blue eyes widen in shook then blonde brows knit in confusion,"Hi-Hinata?"

"Hello," I softly smile," May I come in?"

"Uh sure," he rubbs the back of his neck and steps to the side. I walk in and down the hall to the kitchen as if it were yesterday. I open up the cabinet, pull out the kettle and start to boil water.

"I brought ramen," I turn to the confused owner of the kitchen I'm raiding.

He then smirked and leaned against the wall, falling right back into routine,"No cinnamon rolls?"

"Of course there are," I pull a paper bag out of the plastic bag the cups of ramen are in,"I got deluxe miso." Pulling everything out of the bag, I waved the ramen in the air to show him.

"Ooo fancy shit," he chuckled.

"I know," I giggle then look him over and try not frown,"You look um...tired. No, you look terrible." Who knows how long he's had those pants on, ramen stains on his shirt and he hasn't shaved for days.

He rubs his stubbled chin,"I like to say rugged."

"Rugged," I raise a brow.

"Yea, gives me an edge, y'know."

"No, you just look like you stink," I bit my lip to keep from grinning as I lean up against the counter.

"Whatever," he drawled and the kettle whistles. I push off the counter and pour the hot water into the ramen then set the timer. I feel his eyes on me the entire time. I turn back around to face him and hop up on a countertop. "As lovely as this visit is, uh, can't say I'm not curious as to why Lady Hyuuga just popped up at my door." He paused. "Did Sakura send you?"

"She didn't _send_ me," I rest my head on a cabinet, "I came to check on you but I did run into her not too long ago and we chatted for a while."

"So she sent you."

"If that's what you want to think," I looked down at my kicking feet.

"She must've told you about Shion," he sighed.

"She mentioned it. Sorry to hear about that. She was cute," I place a finger to my nose and tease,"She looked familiar like I've seen her before somewhere."

He rolled his eyes,"Everyone said you two look like alike." I just giggle and shake my head with amusement. The timer goes off.

"Ramen's ready," I hop off the counter, shaking my hips and waving my hands in the air as I walk over to the bowls.

"The ramen dance," he laughed.

"Yes, the ramen dance. C'mon you have to join in if want ramen," I laugh with him. He smirks and half does the dance. "Hey! You're the one that made the dance up. You can do better than that," I hold the two bowls in my hand and walk over to the table. He sits down and reachs for one but I intercept with a light juuken to the index finger.

"Damnit," he put his finger in his mouth and pouts,"What was that for?"

"For not doing the dance right," I purse my lips trying to keep the smile off my face as I "scold" him. I slide him the bowl and he smiles at me. So many feeling, so many emotions and memories involve that smile.

"Thanks, Hinata," he takes his chopsticks.

* * *

We sit on the couch, sticky buns in hand and smiles on our faces. He lolls his head to the side and looks at me for a while before he finally speaks. "I miss you," he whispers. I avert my eyes down to the gooey pastry in my hand as that pesky blush tints my cheeks. Even after all these years he still the only one who make me act like this.

"I miss you too," I softly speak.

"Hina," he reachs out to me. His fingertip graze my jaw leaving a firey trail behind them. He tilts my head up then turns it towards him. His face adorns a small smile and I feel like all the air just left the room. I take a deep breath to try and calm myself as he moves closer. Then ever so gently his lips brush mine. If I didn't know any better I wouldn't have thought he kissed me but he did.

"Naruto-kun," I draw back,"You know what'll happen if you kiss me like that."

"I do. That's why I did it," his voice was low and husky,"I want to try again."

"I do too but I think we should wait a while. We both know what happens when things move too fast. Let's take it slow this time."

He nodded,"You're right. I always rush into things without thinking." His hand left my chin and settled in the space between us. I smiled softly feeling his fingers lightly tapping mine, pleading for permission. I slide my hand into his and intertwine our fingers together.

"Let's take it slow to make it last," I whisper.

"Ok," he nodded.


	2. Naruto's Room

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did well you all know NaruHina would've already been canon.

* * *

Naruto's Room

Hinata had just got back home from a mission and it was a pretty tough one. Sighing as she walked down the streets she found herself going in the direction of that bar that everyone's been talking about. She could use a drink after such a long journey, so she figured why not? The dark haired woman walked inside scanning the place for anyone familiar. Recognizing some faces she knew but wasn't particularly close to; she weaved her way through the crowd to the bar. She order her drink and proceed to unwind from the hectic chaos that is shinobi life. About her second sip into her wine, someone came and sat beside her.

"Hey Hinata!" she felt the excitement spread through her body at the sound of the voice.

"Hello Naruto-kun," she turned towards him and smiled.

"Come sit with me," he smiled and peered at her with hooded eyes.

"Okay," she felt her cheeks heat as she felt his hand wrap around her wrist. She grabbed her wine with her other hand and followed him to a booth in a back corner. He sat across from her with this goofy grin on her face that only made her smile even harder.

"I didn't think you came to places like this," he downed his drink. She looked at the table and noticed there were already a few empty bottles there.

"I usually don't," she sighed,"I just got home from a mission and could really use a drink."

"Understandable," he set another empty bottle down. She nodded her head and sipped her drink. He started telling her some story about something that happened when she was away. She giggled and he laughed. He finished off another bottle and looked over at her as he rested his head on the palm of his hand. "You know I saw you with that guy. Is he your boyfriend," he slurred.

"What," she rose a brow and chuckled.

"That guy with the hair. I saw you laughing with him," he motion down his shoulder, which she assumed he meant long hair. She then went on to figure that he meant the client she was escorting. "I just want you to know that you could do better, Hinata. Seriously way better."

"Better? What's better," she leaned forward with a small smirk on her face.

"Me. I'm better," he poked his thumb into his chest.

"You're drunk," she sighed.

"So," he chuckled.

"Come on," she started getting up,"Let's get you home." He just looked at her with a big grin on his face and stumbled to stand up. She draped his arm over her small shoulder and wrapped her arm behind him. They started down the street to his place.

"Oh Hinata, you're in such a rush to get me home," he slurred and giggled. She mentally face palmed as he continued blabbering and singing as they walked. She finally got him to his front door.

"Where's your key," she looked up at him.

"My pocket," a sly grin crept upon his face.

"Get your key please," she chuckled a bit at his antics.

"You're no fun, Hinana," he pouted and fumbled around his pocket. Finally, pulling the key out he handed it to her and she opened the door. Hinata propped him up against a wall and helped him kicked his sandals off. She straightened back up and wrapped her arm around him again. He looked down at her,"Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto-kun," she started to walked with him but he stopped her.

"You're so damn beautiful," he slurred.

She smiled weakly,"You're drunk."

He lifted his index finger in the air and tried to speak in an old, wise sage like voice,"Drunken mind, speaks a sober heart." Her eyes widened and mouth agape at him but then quickly fell when he burst into laughter. She sighed the started walking him to his bedroom. Once there she walked him over to the bed and started to sit him down. When he wrapped his arms around and pulled her down with him.

"Hinata! You don't have to try and rape me. I'll gladly give it to you," he laughed. She struggled a bit until he let her go and she hopped out of the bed. Cobalt blue eyes looked up at her as she stood beside the bed with a hurt in them. "You don't love me anymore?" Her face softened and she caressed his cheeks.

"Of course I still love you," she smiled softly.

"Good," he smiled weakly and gazed up at her under hooded eyes,"because I'm just scared."

"You're not going to remember this in the morning," she sighed and looked at him as he already started going to sleep.

* * *

A/n: So I was listening to Marvin's Room by Drake and was like why the hell not aha.

Yea so fandom says it's NaruHina month so I jumped at this and writing a bunch of one shot because NaruHina. Mind you I'm not really going with the prompts I'm just sort of flying by the seat of my pants but yea thanks for reading.


	3. More Than You

A/n: This one like the title suggests was inspired by the "Love you more than you ever know". If you're going to listen I suggest Donny Hathaway or Amy Winehouse's versions.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto yadayda

* * *

Love You More Than You'll Ever Know

Naruto walked into the quiet house. It looked just how it was when he left a couple hours ago. It didn't feel the same though, it felt worst. He sighed then kicked his sandals off. He wish he had a jacket to hang up because it was freezing tonight. He had rushed out the house without even thinking about the weather. All that he was worried about at the time was getting out of the house and getting away from her. He needed to get away from her. He needed to clear his head and now it was. He slowly ventured to the bedroom not to anxious to see what state she was in now. They had got into it. It was rare that they ever fought but like anyone else they had their share of disagreements. She had been "selfish" again, as she likes to put it, and he, well he just couldn't handle her actions.

He slowly slid the door open and quietly walked in. Chewing his lip, a habit he had picked up from her, he searched the dark room for her. He heard a quiet whimper and saw the lump on the bed quiver. He took a deep breath and climbed into the bed. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her up so she sat between his legs. Settling his head on her shoulder and snaking his arms around her waist. "If you ever left me, I don't know how I'd go on," he whispered,"When you do that, how do you think I feel. You think I want another one of my loved ones gone because of me. Please, don't do anything like that again."

She rested her hands on his and softly said,"That's not your choice. I'm sorry if my actions anger or hurt you but you should know that it hurts me to hurt you but that won't stop me from doing it again. You were once all alone. You suffered by yourself and you didn't have to. I was too afraid and you could've had someone. I vowed that I'd never let you hurt alone."

"Hinata," he sighed,"You're only human. You're not invicible."

"Neither are you," she retorted quietly.

"Damn near," he chuckled. She turned around in his lap. On her hands and knees, she peered into his eyes.

"You're only flesh and blood," her voice vehement in it's declaration,"but you can be anything you want and I'll support you in all that you do. If that means I fight for you then so be it. If that means I die for you than so be it."

"Hinata," he tried to interject.

"No, Naruto. It is my choice and if it ever came down to it I wouldn't hesistate", she caressed his cheek,"because I love you more than you'll ever know." She kissed him softly. "Let's not have this discussion again."

* * *

A/n: Trust not all will be this short and I think I will continue the last. Just for you guys hehe


	4. Like It's the Last Time

Day4: Like It's The Last Time.

* * *

She walked into the house, neatly set her sandals aside and hung her jacket up. She walked down the hallway and heard shuffling in the kitchen. A small smile crept upon her face as she peaked into the kitchen and saw Naruto emptying a bag of food. He turned towards her and smiled. She walked over to him and he enveloped her in his embrace. She inhaled and took in the scent that was purely him, a calm washed over her. He kissed her hair as she nuzzled into his chest. She was exhausted but just coming home to him seemed to melt away all of her tension. The newlyweds stayed like this for another minute then parted. He ran a hand over his blonde hair,"I got take out."

"I see," she smirked. They sat at the low table and started dinner. She told him about her day with her rambuctious three genin. He laughed and told her about his. They started to clear the table after they were finished. It was easy work considering Naruto didn't seem to believe in leftovers and ate everything in one sitting.

"I leave for a misson tomorrow," he stuffed a container in the trash.

"Oh," she replied lowly. He chewed his bottom lip, a quirk he somehow picked up from her, then walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted to spend some time together since we both had some days off."

"It's ok. Duty is duty."

He chuckled,"Doody." She giggled then lightly reached up and hit him on the shoulder. He smiled then kissed her cheek. "We'll make up for it later." She nodded her head.

"Well you're here right now so I'll just enjoy this," she smiled.

"That's the spirit," he laughed.

"Do we have ice cream," she peeked up at him. He pursed his lips in thought.

"Lemme see," he scooched over towards the fridge, not letting her go. She giggled as they side stepped in front of the refridgerator. He opened the freezer and studied it. "Ahah! There it is!" He reached in and pulled a tub of ice cream out.

"Yes! Ice cream," she giggled. He set the ice cream on the counter. She turned around in his arms and wrapped her's around his neck. He brushed his lips ever so lightly on hers. She returned his kiss full force. He captured her bottom lip and she tilted her head. Her fingers tangled in his blonde locks as their lips moved. He planted a quick peck on her lips along with "muah" sound effects, then another and another and another until she was thrown into a full on giggle fit.

"Let's go out to the balcony," he smiled down at her. She nodded then turned back around in his arms then pulled a drawer out and picked out two spoons. He picked up the carton of ice cream and they waddled together out to the balcony. The two settled on a chaise lounge chair. She held the ice cream in her hands and he held her in between his legs. They laughed and talked over ice desert all the while looking out at the evening sky. It was times like these that they truly treasured.

"You should take a shower and get ready for tomorrow. I'll pack your things," she looked back at him.

"Why don't you come take a shower with me," he kissed the back of her neck.

"Because you need to get some sleep," she bit her lip.

He let out a whiny groan,"But I won't see you for a whole week."

She giggled as his fingertips grazed up and down her arm,"Ok but just once and we pack first."

"Twice," he tried to haggle.

"Once. Twice would turn into all night. One time is pushing it as is."

"I can make once all night," he smirked.

Her cheeks reddened,"Naruto!" He laughed then stood and picked her up.

* * *

"Naruto! Time to wake up," she shook him.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled and turned over.

"No, I told you this would happen," she stood in the bed and start jumping,"Up! Up! Up! Up!"

"Stop it," Naruto groaned.

"Wakey wakey, Sleeping Beauty," she continued to jump. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her legs and she would've fell forward if not for her agility.

"I'm up," he said groggily with one eye open and dishevieled hair.

"I made breakfast and packed food," she kissed his forehead. A smile crept upon his face and he hugged her.

They ate breakfast as they normally would. Enjoying each other's company though glances lingered a little longer, sighs heaved a little heavier and lips pressed together a few seconds more than a peck.

She lay on the bed and watching him get ready. He stripped down and she studied him; ever rippling muscle, every freckle and every move he made. She committed the way he held his hands and the way he put his shirt on in one fluid motion to memory. He zipped his jacket up then looked over at her and she sat up. She stood to her feet and walked with him to the front of the house.

"Do you want me to walk to the gates with you." she held his hands in her's.

"It's fine. It's pretty cold out," he gave her hands a gentle squeeze,"I'd feel better if you stayed in."

"Ok," she looked down at their intertwined hands. An "eep" escaped her as he suddenly pulled her into his arms. He knew what she feared. Just the look in her eyes made it hard from him to not kick his sandals off and spend all day holding her.

"Don't worry, Angel. I'll be back soon," he smiled and she nodded. He lifted her head so their eyes met and kissed her softly. "I'll see you later," he kissed her again and this time it lasted longer. Neither wanted it to end. Neither wanted him to go but he had to.

"See you later," a sad yet hopeful smile crept upon her lips. No goodbyes, only laters.

"I already can't wait to get back home," he chuckled as he let her go and she giggled.

* * *

He had left a week ago and he would be home today. Hinata had a little pep in her step, anxious for the return of her beloved husband. She figured he'd be tired and hungry...very hungry. She had already went to the market to get everything she need for the grand spread she'd make for him. So here she was now gliding through the kitchen humming a tune and anticipating sensing his chakra near again. She set the table and laid all the dishes out on the table. All that was needed was him. She waited for him to walk through the door, kick his shoes off and throw his jacket in the corner. She'd sigh at the mess he's already start to make. He'd saunter in with a smile and talk about all of the wonderful food his Hina-chan made for him. Then he'd hug and spin her around. She waited for him but he never came. The food had gone cold and he still hadn't walked through the door yet.

She fidgeted nervously and decided that sitting around wouldn't do any good, so she started to pack the food away. He'd be exhausted when he came in and would head straight to bed anyway. Still the uneasy feeling didn't subsided as she lay on the couch unable to sleep. She stared up at the ceiling until sleep forced her eyes closed.

* * *

"Hinata-sensei," a voice shouted bringing her out of her worried thoughts. Hinata's eyes widened and she quickly ducked her head narrowly missing the incoming kunai. She knitted her brow and turned her attention back to her three genin. "Sorry Sensei Tomomi deflected my kunai," a dark haired girl frantically explained.

"It's fine, Aiko-chan. I wasn't paying attention," she offered a small smile to her team.

"Are you okay, Sensei," a brunette boy asked.

"Just a little caught in my thoughts, Hikaru-kun," she assured.

"Are you worried about, Naruto-sensei or something," Tomomi, a purple haired girl asked. Hinata's eyes widened yet again and her cheeks flushed.

"Yep, she is," Aiko nodded,"Don't worry sensei. Naruto-sensei is super strong. I'm sure he's fine." Hinata smiled at her team and nodded.

* * *

Naruto heaved a heavy sigh as he stared at the lump in the bed. "Naruto?"

"It's late. You should be sleep," he frowned.

"You're late," a soft voice mock scolded him.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled softly and saw her sit up in the bed. She stood and walked over to him. Even in the dark her eyes shined like the moon. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

"I fixed a big dinner yesterday," her voiced muffled by his chest.

"Sorry, we got held up on the way back," he held her tightly.

"It's in the fridge. Do you want to eat or a bath first?"

"I stink," he laughed.

"You do," she giggled.

* * *

They both sat in the tub. He ran his fingers though her hair and she closed her eyes reveling in his presence. Her hands rested on his forearms. He flicked some bubbles on her nose and she giggled and splashed him. "Oi, who am I now," he put some bubbles on his chin like a goatee,"troublesome."

"Shikamaru," she giggled. He went on to impersonate the lazy shinobi and she fell into laughter. She put some bubbles on her head.

"Ok my turn again," she dropped all expression from her face,"Tch, dobe."

He burst into laughter,"Teme! What's the bubbles suppose to be."

"His hair," she giggled,"You know the duck butt."

"Duck butt," he rocked back and fourth still laughing; knocking water out of the tub,"Oh shit, the duckbutt!" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. They stayed like that for a moment, both missing the warm embrace over the past week. After realizing their wasn't much water left in the tub they rinsed off.

* * *

He poured tea into cups but his eyes followed her as she moved from the kitchen to the table. A small smile graced his lips as he watched her at work. He missed just watching her walk. It was like she glided on air, the way she gracefully moved and her hair flowed behind her. She caught his gaze and smiled as she sat down. They ate their late dinner in a light air. Smiles on their faces and warmth in the chest.

"Let's go to bed," giggling as she watched him try to stifle a yawn. He nodded and stood. She looped her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked into the room. They crawled into bed and tangled their limbs together.

"Hinata," he whispered. She turned to face him and was greeted by his lips. She willingly returned this because every time they kiss; they kiss like it's the last time.


	5. I Heard Love is Blind

Day 5. Inspired by I Heard Love Was Blind-Amy Winehouse.

* * *

She gazed into bright blue eyes and smiled. Turned away and then sipped her drink. He told her a story about some trip he went on and the trouble he got into. She let out cheerful giggle as she watched him sip from his glass and quirk an eyebrow up. He rose to his feet and offered his hand to her. She glance down at it then back up to his big, azure eyes then placed her hand in his. After she hopped off of her high stool he told her the night was still young. He took her back to his room and kissed her ever so gently. She giggled when he carried her to his bed. He smiled when she tangled her fingers in his blonde locks. One name swirled around the maelstrom of her mind as it was clouded with pleasure.

The next morning, her eyes fluttered and she looked over at the blonde mop of hair in the pillow beside her and heaved a heavy sigh then gathered herself for the day ahead. She left and went back to her room to dress.

* * *

She walked into the spacious, round office. "Hokage-sama," she lifted her head and pales eyes met shing sapphire. A pang of guilt spread through the pit of her stomach.

"So how'd it go," he smiled as she handed him the mission report.

"Smoothly except my journey back home was delayed a day because of weather conditions, so I had to stay at an Inn," she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as she noticed the way the sunlight made his hair seem brighter than usual.

"Welp, I think that's it Hinata," he looked up from the paperwork and gifted her with another smile that only sent her spiraling down further into the depths of shame. "You alright," he asked noticing her downed mood.

"Yes. I'm just, um, tired,"she gave a quick nod then headed out. _I'm sorry_.

She stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom,"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I couldn't help it. He had the same eyes as you and he even had the same messy blonde hair. His smile was bright but nothing like yours. Your voice is deeper and of course he didn't have those whiskers," she clutch at her shirt," I thought of you though, the whole time I thought of you. He doesn't mean anything to me. I wanted him to be you every second of the night. I'm sorry. I was drunk and I wanted to be with you but you weren't there." She turned over and sighed,"You're never there. I'm so stupid. It's not like it matters. I don't know why I feel so guilty. It's not like Naruto-kun is mine and technically I'm not his, so it's not really infidelity. It just feels wrong that's it not him."

* * *

**A/n:** Another short one but hey lol.


	6. XO

Before Time Runs Out

_We don't have forever. Baby, daylight's better kiss me before our time has run out._(XO-Beyonce)

* * *

He fell to his knees from exhaustion. He didn't care that his tattered jumpsuit barely hung on to him, all that matter was that it was over. It was finally over. He looked to his left and saw his best friend, his brother. He was kneeling down on one knee, head resting on that knee and his breathing ragged. It felt so good to fight alongside him again. He was back, Sasuke was back.

Naruto stood to his feet. He had something he needed to do. Something he had resolved to do some time ago, now he had his chance. He dragged his feet as he walked through the crowd. The sun had gone down long ago and the stars and moon lit the sky. He smiled and waved weakly to those that called out to him and cheered. He looked out at everyone; some were hugging and crying others were rejoicing. Even with the joy of this war being over the somber reminder of the losses they suffered dampened the mood.

"Naruto," a blur of pink and green ran to him. He smiled slightly as she ran and wrapped her arms around him,"We did it!"

"Yea we did," he chuckled slightly.

She stepped back and looked at him. The annoying boy she once knew was still there but only in the shadows of the great man that stood in front of her. She put him in a headlock and rubbed her fist into his blonde hair,"Way to go you big idiot."

"Ah, Sakura-chan," he screamed. She let him go then looked passed him. "He's back there," he smiled and pointed over his shoulder. He saw her lip quiver then curl up into a smile.

"You better go too," she yelled over her shoulder with a knowing smile as she ran past Naruto. He chuckled slightly then continued trudging along. He caught sight of Team 10 huddled together, embracing a sobbing Ino. He heaved a heavy sigh and decided to let them have their moment. He kinda hoped he wouldn't run into Team Gai. He was certain he wasn't ready to face them, not yet. Everything still felt so surreal.

His eyes scanned through the crowd and he felt his body getting heavy but he couldn't stop yet. He took a left and there he found what he was looking for. Even through the crowd that was all he could see. Brighter than the moon high in dark night sky. He shuffled over as fast he could. "Hinata," he rasped.

She was down on her knees and head bowed to the ground. Her flak jacket ripped and shredded, hair matted and knotted. Her skin dirtied and scratched but despite all of that she was glowing. The closer he got the more he heard her soft whimpering. "Hinata," he dropped down to his knees in front her. Indigo hair swayed as her head shot up.

"Naruto-kun," she gasped; wide and puffy lavender eyes meet tired and sincere azure. In their shared look was a moment of comfort. He wrapped his arms around her. She felt the tears well up in her eyes all over again as she returned the embrace.

He pulled back a bit to stare into her eyes. She watched him smile weakly. His face moved closer to her's. He knew that they didn't have forever in this world, and being shinobi lessened that already short time. He knew to cherish your precious people while there were here because you never know what will happen the next second. He wouldn't wait until time ran out, he would do this now.

Her breathing hitched as she moved in too. Their lips only a breath space apart. It was happening, it was finally happen. His lips just barely touched her's when his body went limp in her arms. She tightened her hold on him as all his weight leaned on her. "Naruto-kun," she shouted in a panic. Using the last of her chakra she strained to activate her Byakugan to check him. She saw the unique chakra flow that she had marveled over for years and calmed a bit. The flow was weak but it was still there. It was only until a loud roar of a snore left him that she completely relaxed and even giggled.

* * *

A/n: I couldn't upload yesterday, something was wacked out so I guess you two updates today lucky you lol

Gosh I love and appreciate the Favs, follows and reviews. Such dolls. Thank you!


	7. Hold On To Me

Hold On To Me

* * *

Hinata anxiously scurried through the halls of the Hyuuga compound anxiously. With a little pep in her step, she turned the corner down the hall to where her father would be having his afternoon tea. She slid the door open to room with anticipation. "Father," she greeted him with a smile and a bow.

"Hinata," he turned towards her.

"I came to pick up Kushiomi-chan," she looked around the room.

A small smile crept upon her father's lips,"Omi-chan is out in the courtyard with Hanabi." Hinata's smile widen. She still wasn't used to her father saying that name again, but she couldn't help the warmth that gripped at her heart hearing him say it. She nodded and headed out.

"Do it again, Aun Nani," a small voice giggled. Hinata felt butterflies in her stomach just from the sound. Leaning against the wall, she watched her sister and daughter play. Hanabi had quickly taken to being an aunt. Little Kushi loved her auntie dearly and Hinata has on multiple occasions had to let Kushiomi stay with her at her request. "Mommy," a voice cried out in surprise and Hinata felt her heart flutter. She walked towards her baby girl who was running as fast her two and half year old feet could carry her. Hinata's eyes widen when she saw her stumbling on those same feet. She let out a sigh of relief when she caught her under her arms and Hanabi also by her waist.

"You ever think we spoil her a bit too much," Hanabi chuckled.

"I don't know what you mean, Hanabi-chan. My little princess deserves it all," Hinata giggled, hoisting her daughter up unto her hip. She kissed her head of crimson hair. Short arms wrapped around her.

"Are you taking my litle brat away," Hanabi poked her niece in the cheek, which in turn caused her to go into a giggle fit.

"Yes I'm taking my daughter back but don't worry you'll see her tomorrow," Hinata smiled at the two.

Hanabi sighed,"Okay. Give me a hug, Omi-chan." Small hands reached out and Hanabi swept her from her mother's hold and squeezed her. Hinata took the girl back in her arms and hugged her sister goodbye. She took Kushiomi back to the room where her father was to say goodbye.

"Bye Bye Ojichan," the little red haired girl ran over to her grandfather and threw her arms around as much as she could of the big man. He picked her up and hugged her.

"Goodbye, Omi-chan," a small smile graced his lips. Hinata noted that he was actually smiling again and guessed the little ball of energy in his arms had something to do with it.

* * *

Hinata set her little ball of sunshine down in a chair as she walked into the fairly large kitchen. "Do you want a snack, Kushi-chan?" Big, pale lavender eyes lit up and she nodded her head vehemently. "How's strawberries sound?"

"Stawberry 'ttebahneh," she squealed. Hinata smiled and shook her head in amusement. Her husband literally sounded every syllable out for her to ensure that his mother's verbal tic would be his daughter's first words, but it wasn't. Her first word was indeed mommy or some variant of it.

Hinata set a bowl of strawberries in front of the little one. Small hands immediately dove into the bowl pulling out a rather large strawberry. The older of the two watched with a content smile on her face. She studied her little girl as she had done many time before but no matter how many times she did she still felt that sense of motherly pride. Uzumaki-Hyuga Kushiomi, named after both her mother Hitomi and her husband's mother Kushina. Her fiery hair she inherted from her paternal grandmother and pale eyes with a tinge of lavender she got from her maternal grandmother. Hinata still wasn't sure who she took after more. She certainly had her father's personalty; loud, energetic, stubborn and caring. Kushiomi had her button nose but her father's smile. Hinata looked at the mess of red around her daughter's face and thought _She has his manners too_.

After cleaning up the mess her daughter made, Hinata picked her up and carried her out to the veranda in their backyard. Small arm clung to her. "Daddy's taking us for ramen tonight," Hinata looked down at the doe like eyes that peered up at her,"So we can play until he gets home."

"Play," Kushi clapped her small hands. Hinata sat down and kicked her dangling feet with her daughter beside her. "Mommy sing."

Hinata looked over at her and smiled. She began to hum and rock them both back in fourth, "You are my sunshine." Even though she couldn't sing too well, for her daughter she'd do anything. The pale eyed little girl giggled as her mother sung. She then stood up and started to dance. Her little arms flapped and knees bent up and down. Hinata couldn't help but giggled.

"Dance mommy," her tiny voice shouted. Hinata stood to her feet and started dancing with her baby. A small hand wrapped around her index and middle fingers as they bounced. The two danced and laughed for some time until Kushiomi ran off into the yard. Hinata chased after her laughing the whole time. They ran in a circle, the little girl screaming her head off in excitement. Hinata caught the girl by her waist and pulled her back then lifted her in the air. The two lay in the crisp, green grass laughing.

"What're you two doing," a voice called from the veranda. A red head lifted up with a bright smile.

"Daddy," Kushi squealed. She struggled to her feet and ran over to her father. He swooped her up into his arms.

"Hey Princess," he kissed the giggling girl in his arms on the cheek. "and Hello Queen." He kissed his wife as she took her spot beside him.

"Hello Naruto-kun," she smiled at Kushiomi's face that was scrunched up from giggling.

"Ah, she's so cute," Naruto bounced her in his arms, "We should make another just as cute."

"Wha-what," Hinata gaped; her cheeks most likely tinting pink.

"I want another one of these," he poked his daughter's belly.

"Children aren't toys, Naruto," she giggled.

"I know that," he laughed then turned to his little princess,"You want a baby brother or sister, Kushi-chan?" Her little nose crinkled as if she was in deep thought then she nodded her head. "See! Kushi's with me on this. Let's start tonight," he smacked Hinata on the butt and she let out an eep.

* * *

It's some weird stuff going on because I couldn't upload earlier but hey you all get two chapters! Again thanks for reading and if you will please review, grazie!


	8. Diamond in The Ruff

Diamond in Ruff

* * *

He looked over at her as she seemed to glow. She smiled and cooed down at the small dark haired boy in her arms. He couldn't help but smile at her interacting with her son. She just had this nuturing aura about her, but he knew better than to underestimate her just because she's so kind hearted. No way, she was fierce and wouldn't hesistate to kill if it meant protecting her precious people, clan or village. She's truly something else. Something rare, he knew you don't come across a woman like her every day. She's like limited edition deluxe miso ramen. She's as rare as going into the book store and finding a copy of "The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja" on the shelf. She's beautiful like rain on a sunny day. She looks like some sort of ethereal entity from a folklore. If he had to pick an animal to describe her he'd choose a lioness; swift, graceful and dangerous. She'd do anything to protect that little boy in her arms. You could see it in the way her eyes sparkle when she looks at him

She looked up from the little bundle to meet his blue eyes and smiled. He felt his chest tightened but he had to fight that feeling off. "Here, hold him," she stood to hand her baby boy to him. He reached his arms out to take the boy in his arms. Naruto secured the boy, checking to be sure he held his head right. Hinata had showed him before and he wanted to show her that he was paying attention. It wasn't like she'd get upset or anything. That's another thing about her, she's so patient. She could show you something over a hundred times and wouldn't get frustrated. He sighed as he looked down at the small boy in his arms. He looks just like his dad. Naruto smirked.

"Oh there you are," her face lit up as she looked to the doorway. Naruto heard footsteps and already knew who it was. "Naruto made it here early for dinner." She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and chastely kissed her.

"Dobe," Sasuke nudged the blonde's head in greeting.

"Oi, watch it Teme. I'm holding Itachi," he nearly shouted but didn't not wanted to upset his Godson in his arms.

"Hn," Sasuke sat on the couch and smirked as Hinata sat beside him.

Now Naruto Uzumaki lives life with no regrets but there was one. It was her. He regretted not running to her and throwing his arms around her. Not working up the courage to hand his vulnerable heart to her. He should've known she'd protect it. He also should have known that a woman as incredible as her wouldn't be there for him to lead on and ignore forever. He should've ran to her with a ring and got down on one knee, but he didn't. Sasuke did.

He remember the day when he realized it was too late. He and Sasuke had just finished a morning training session and he decided to partake in one of his favorite pastimes; annoying the hell out of Sasuke Uchiha. "Hey Teme you wan-"

"No," Sasuke wiped his mouth with his wrist after he finished off his water canteen.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask," the blonde pouted.

"Something stupid like if I wanted to come over," the last Uchiha scoffed.

"So will you," Naruto draped his arm over Sasuke's shoulder. The darker haired of the two pushed the other's arm off.

"Can't."

"Why not,"a blonde brow rose.

"Busy."

"Oh you have hot date tonight,Teme," Naruto elbowed his brother in a teasing manner. Sasuke just smirked. Blue eyes widened,"You do! Oh shit, who is it?" That look of mischief in Naruto's eyes only served to amuse Sasuke even more. The whole way back to the village the blonde pestered him.

When Sasuke kept tight lipped about his mysterious date Naruto took it upon himself to set out on a recon mission. Who was the girl that caught the impressionable Sasuke's attention, she had to be something else. So Naruto posted up in a tree waiting to see the young woman that thawed the ice king out. He was starting to get restless and thought maybe Sasuke was just yanking his chain. He huffed then leaned forward resting his chin on the palms of his hand only to perk up a moment later when he caught sight of a dark head that resembled the backside of duck._ Duck butt_, Naruto chuckled to himself. His eyes narrowed as he looked for the girl but the passing people blocked whoever she was. He kept watching until they got to a clearing and he saw...Hinata Hyuga.

Sasuke's hands were stuffed into his pockets and he looked...relaxed? He didn't look so rigid and that usual scowl on his face wasn't there and her! She looked...beautiful. Her hands were clasped together behind her, a small smile adorned her porcelain face and just a very light blush stained her cheeks.

His heart dropped in the pit of his stomach and a lump formed in his throat. He swallowed it as he tried to decipher what exactly it was that he was feeling. Jealousy? Anger? Hurt? Regret? Maybe all of them. He didn't want to watch but he couldn't turn away. The way they didn't say a word but they looked comfortable in each other's presence. The way he'd look over at her and she'd catch his gaze and blush. _His_ blush, he was suppose to be the only to makes her blush like that. The way they complimented each other. They way they looked ... happy. That could've been him. He could've been happy...but he wasn't. Well not with her.

He watched as they walked in the same stride. His brows knit when Sasuke leaned over and whispered something to her and she eeped then smiled. He found himself clutching onto a small branch as they got closer. He completely deflated as he saw Sasuke look up into the tree and they locked eyes. That small smirk that crept unto Sasuke's face didn't make him feel any better either. He knew it was too late.


	9. Angel

Day 9: Favorite NaruHina quote

* * *

Naruto stood in the doorway and sighed as he gazed upon the silhouette sitting on the edge of the bed. Her back was to him and she was staring out of the window. The silence was deafening and cold. "Hinata," he softly spoke. She didn't respond or even turn to face him. "Please talk to me," he pleaded. She hadn't spoke a word in the past three hours. "Please Hinata," he tried again. She rose to her feet and turned to him. Her brows knit and her lips formed into a hard line and he swore he saw ice on her shoulders. The blonde gulped as she gracefully crossed the room. She looked like the ghost from some folklore about an angry princess. Even when she was pissed off she's beautiful. An angel.

She stood in front of him, face flushed with anger and eyes pure a storm of white, soft lavender was gone,"What do you want me say?"  
"Anything! You know I can't stand it when you give me the cold shoulder," he averted his eyes from her unnerving stare; her Hyuuga was definitely showing.  
"You deserve it," she furiously whispered at him.  
"How? What did I do to deserve that," he glared back at her.  
"You're just like them! You say I'm strong. You say all these different things but you're just like everyone else! You hold back! You don't take me seriously." Tears threaten to form in her eyes but she blinked them away. Determined not to prove them all right. She will not cry.  
"Hinata it's not like that," he heaved a heavy sigh.  
"Then what is it? You think I'm weak! You think I'm a soft, innocent little girl who needs special treatment! You're suppose to be different but you're just the same," she clenched her fist then turned away from him and started to walk away when he grabbed her arm. She stilled never turned around, he pulled her back and turned her.  
"You're not weak," he stared down at her.  
"Then why don't you act like it. You say things to pacify me but your actions don't match," her eyes never left his even though her face was blazing red.  
"It's just that you're-," his eyes told her all she needed to know. She pulled away from his grasp and stormed out of the house.

* * *

She straighten her back after she finished her assault on the now broken training dummy. She knew he followed her here and watching. "Just come out," she sighed. Naruto jumped down from the branch he had been perched on. He slowly started to walk towards her.

"I'm not just a pretty face. I am not just 'The Princess of Konoha' heiress of the Hyuga, I'm not just the girlfriend of the great Naruto Uzumaki. I'm not just your angel," she started,"I am Hinata, a kunoichi. I can hold my own."  
"You can," he nods in agreement,"You know why I call you Angel though," he smirks. She didn't answer but turned around to face him. "When I was with Pervy Sage, he would make me read all this different stuff because a shinobi has to be well rounded y'know. So I remember reading about angels somewhere. Angels are like benevolent spirits who guide and protect. They're beautiful but behind that pretty face is a fierce warrior who won't hesitate to strike." He smiles as their eyes meet. "Underneath that goregous face of yours is a fierce something complicated and as Shikamaru would say troublesome. I'm sorry if I ever came off as doubting you but from here on out I never will." He tosses a water balloon in her direction and she catches it with ease.  
"What is this," she looks from the balloon then up at him with a puzzled look on her face.  
"Training," he shrugged,"So the point of this exercise is too bust that balloon open by using your chakra to spin the water in it all over the place. Basically we're working on the rotation part." He picks a water balloon up from a small pile he laid out on the ground and demonstrates.  
She purses her lips and crinkles her nose, lost in her thoughts. On the inside he squeals about how cute that is but pushes those thoughts aside. Lavender eyes drift from the blue water balloon in her hand to the blue eyes of her beloved. "Is this for," she pauses,"You're teaching me that? Rasengan?" He smirks and shrugs. "You think I can handle it?"  
"Of course. You can hold your own," he sat down cross legged.  
"Well alright then," she sighed then looked to the balloon.  
"I'm sure you'll catch on fast. Your chakra control is really precise so this shouldn't be too hard," he smiled at her reassuringly. She gifted him with a small smile before diving into her new training.

* * *

"Naruto," she shouted, or as much of a shout that Hinata Hyuga could muster, as she opened the door. His attention quickly darted from the bowl of ramen in hands to the front where Hinata stood. She was breathing a slightly heavier than normal but she sported a huge grin on her face. She scurried in front of him and bounced on her toes in excitement. He quickly slurped the noodles that hung from his lips.  
"What's up," he quirked a brow.  
"Come outside with me," Hinata took the bowl from his hands then quickly pulled him up to his feet as he protested about leaving his ramen behind.  
"Fine," she giggled. He picked his bowl back up and she dragged him out the door by his elbow.  
"Where are you dragging me," he yelled as he tried to keep from spilling his ramen.  
"I have to show you something," she stopped as the came to a clearing. He sighed in relief and rolled his shoulder when she let him go and took a few steps away. "Ok," she took deep breath. He watched curiously and still slurping up his ramen. She held her hand out and began to focus her chakra. Soon a swirling ball of chakra formed in her palm. "Go time," she whispered to herself as she turned her palm out and held the rasengan in her palm out. Naruto watched on a brow still quirked. She had perfected the rasengan months ago so this was like old news. Blue chakra formed around her whole hand and arm. His jaw unhinged and he dropped his bowl of ramen as a lion formed around her arm with a rasengan in it's roaring mouth.  
"Hinata," he shouted and flailed his arms,"Wh-what? When?" She smiled at his reaction and dispersed her jutsu. "That was amazing, Angel," he ran over to her.  
That blush that she just couldn't get rid of brushed her cheeks. "I thought of it when I remember the time when we combo attacked using your rasengan and my twin lion fist on that mission to Iwa. It took some time because I kept failing to mesh the too together and it took precise control and-"  
He wrapped his arms around her, lifted her off the ground, and cut her sentence of with his lips pressed to hers. He leaned his head back to look deep into her eyes and said, "When I look at you, I get an intense feeling in my heart, because you're not perfect, because you fail. You have the strength to get back up, because I believe that's what's true strength is. I think you are an incredibly strong person, Hinata Hyuga." Her lip quivered as her eyes began to tear but this time she didn't try to fight them off.

* * *

**A/n:** LalalaHahaha I actually went with the prompt today! The "Proud Failure" speech is my favorite NaruHina moment besides the hand holding part. *Drowns in feels because not ready to deal with that* Anywho, thanks for reading!


	10. You Still Got It

Hinata stood in front of the mirror and sighed. Her eyes glanced over her reflection. She pulled at the corners of her eyes. Her hands slid to her breast then pushed them up and together. Her shoulders slumped as she realized they weren't as perky as they used to be. Her eyes lowered to her stomach. Once unmarred skin, now sported stretch marks. Three pregnancies would do that to you. She ran a hand through her hair then parted it. Everyday she swore she found more grey starting to popping up here or there.  
She wasn't sixteen year old, that was such a long time ago. Her days of youth had long past. She was a woman, not even a young woman anymore. Do believe, she was thankful for everyday she greeted the morning sun. As a shinobi, it's a blessing to see the signs of aging. That didn't mean she necessarily liked it. She frowned as she gave herself another once over.  
"Damn." A voice brought her out of her self berating. She looked over and saw her husband leaning against the bathroom door frame. His smirk morphed into a frown when he saw her face. "What's wrong," he quickly paced over to her, wrapping his arms around her.  
"The-they sag," she whimpered.  
"What," he drew back and look down at her.  
"My breast," she stifled,"They sag." He stepped back, rose a brow and scratched his head as he inspected his wife.  
"Hmm, you sure," he looked closer,"Maybe a little. I hadn't really noticed." Her face scrunched up and turned red as her lip quivered.  
"Oh god, I'm getting old. Soon you won't see me the same way. You probably won't think I'm pretty anymore," tears welled up in her eyes.  
His brows knit and his lips pulled into a frown,"Don't talk like that." She looked up at in the mirror as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "You're the most beautiful woman I know and you'll always be. You get more beautiful with each passing day,"he settled his chin on her shoulder, "Like this morning when I woke up I thought, 'Wow, I'm the luckiest man in all the elemental nations to wake to such an amazing sight.' It's like the sun bathes you every morning," he kissed her cheek,"I'll love when you're hair turns grey. I'll love you even if you shrink into one of those really short old ladies," he laughs,"You're beautiful, Hinata. Not just outside but on the inside too. That's what makes you so amazing. I love you and that'll never change."  
"Really," she managed a small smile.  
"Of course, Angel. I couldn't see myself with anyone else. You love me for me and I love you the same. Even if your boobs hang a little lower I still wanna rub 'em," he groped one of her breast and laughed.  
"Naruto," she giggled.  
"Don't ever think I'd stop loving just because you're getting older. I mean I'm getting old too. Did you know Lil' Neji beat me the other day," he kissed her neck.  
"You never mentioned that," she smirked.  
"I wasn't going to," he chuckled and ran his hand through her hair,"I think you'll look hot with grey hair."  
She couldn't help but laugh,"You're so silly." Her head turned to the side and his lips met her hers.  
"Now, does you being naked in arms mean the same thing it did when we were twenty," he bit his lip and gave her the look.

* * *

**A/n:** Oh and I fix Chapter 8 so you can go back and read that if you'd like.


	11. So What Better Way

Hinata shifted on the couch, so she could look at the door. She rested her chin on the back of the couch as she watched the man she had been waiting for to walk in. A grin crept upon his face when he spotted her as he unzipped his jacket. She watched him sauntered over to her.

"Hello Angel," he sat on her lap which made her giggle.

"Hello NaNa-kun," she gave him a quick kiss and he slid off of her lap and unto the spot beside her,"I was starting to worry. It's so late."

"I'm sorry," he wrapped an arm around her,"Some stuff came up then Sakura was helping me with something."

"Oh," Hinata downcast her eyes and sighed. She started to shift uncomfortably and he furrowed his brow at her sudden awkwardness.

"What's wrong," Naruto turned around to study her.

"Nothing," her lips turned up into a crooked smile. His teammate was always a source of insecurity for her. The pink haired woman had been the object of his affection for so long and she had her doubts that those feelings had completely faded. She always tried to reassure herself that they were nothing but friends but there was always that voice in the back of head. The voice would say they're too close, she'd refute with they're teammates. The voice would recall those inside jokes that they have and how she felt out of the loop at times. She'd object again with they're teammates and she had her own inside stories with her teammates. The voice would say what about those looks they give each other and she'd falter.

He pulled her into his lap and peer down into her pale eyes. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know. "Nope," he shook his head,"Something's bothering you. Spill it."

She took a deep breath to try and summon her courage and she allowed herself to fidget with the hem of his large, orange tshirt she wore. "It just that-. Sometimes I feel, um, a little what's the word? Well sometimes I worry about you and Sakura."

"No need to worry, Babe. We're fine," he smiled and kissed her forehead. Obviously forgetting just who she was talking to, she felt the need to rub her temples.

She looked down at her pastel yellow painted toes and took another deep breath,"Right. Are you hungry?"

"Starving," he grinned.

* * *

The morning sun seeped through blinds and onto Hinata's sleeping eyes. She sighed as she slipped into consciousness. Her hand searched the empty side of the bed for her beloved. When she felt nothing but mattress her brow furrowed as her eyes fluttered open. "Naruto," she grumbled. Silence replied. She rolled to the edge of the bed then sat up. He was no where to be found in the room, the bathroom light was even off. Dainty feet tiptoes across the fuzzy pale orange rug and across the room. Nimble fingers traced curves along the hallway walls. The kitchen was empty and there was no heap on the couch. Her nose crinkled and lip poked out; this was an odd occurrence that Uzumaki Naruto woke up before she did. She usually would have to jump around and drag him out of bed. She sighed and decided to start getting ready for her day.

* * *

It was already late afternoon and she seen neither hid nor hair of her beau. She'd already went to the compound for a morning meeting, trained and even caught up on her reading. Having a bit of free time, she decided to got the the Yamanka flower shop to pick up a couple flowers to press later. Ino handed her the flowers she had chosen.

"Ano, Ino-chan have you seen Naruto-kun walking by perhaps," she adjusted her packages.

Ino placed a finger to her lip in thought,"Ah, yea he was with Shika earlier but then he went somewhere with Forehead."

"Thank you Ino-chan. He can be so hard to keep up with," a small smile graced her lips.

"I bet," Ino waved her hand and giggled,"I don't see how you do it." Hinata joined her giggle and waved as she left out the shop. She walked down the street keeping an eye out for her rambunctious boyfriend.

"Oi Hinata," a voice drawled. She turned around and smiled at the laziest shinobi in all of Konoha.

"Oh hello Shikamaru-kun," she smiled.

"Naruto was looking for you. Something about Ichiraku's," he yawned. Her face brighten and eyes glittered.

"Thank you. I'll see you around, Shikamaru-kun," she waved and started towards the ramen shop.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru smirked and shook his head in amusement.

Hinata sped walked all the way to Ichiraku's in all of her excitement. She was so giddy she nearly past up the ramen shop. She ducked under the noren curtains. "Hello Ayame-san," she smiled.

The young woman smiled,"Hello Hinata-chan. You just missed Naruto." The Hyuga's shoulders slumped and her aura seemed to have darkened in a matter of seconds. "But he left money for you to get a bowl," Ayame quickly added. Hinata nodded and settled in a stool.

Just as she was finishing her bowl, she heard a familiar yip. She turned in her stool to see white fur just outside the stand. She waved a goodbye to Ayame and step out to see her favorite ninken. "Hello Akamaru-kun" she looked around for her teammate but didn't see him anywhere close,"Where's Kiba-kun." Akamaruo whimpered and nudged her with his head gesturing for her to get on. She climbed unto the gigantic canine as she had done many times before. "Where are we going Akie," she leaned forwarded and he responded with a cheerful bark.

She looked around as Akamaru took her some place she had no idea where they were heading. Soon she found them going up the cobbled pathway behind Hokage mountain. Her curiosity had already been piqued but now she was drowing in it. "Akie," she whispered as they made it to the top. She spotted a lone figure sitting out on the Yondaime's representation. Akamaru barked again and nodded towards the figure. She hopped down and started walking, already knowing who it was. She looked back at Akamaru wondering how he knew. He just yipped at her. She started back on her trek with concern that something had happened.

"Naruto-kun," the light breeze carrying her soft voice to his ears. He turned toward her and smiled. He stood to his feet and walked over to her.

"Hey Angel," he hugged and kissed her.

"What's wrong," she spoke barely above a whisper.

"I-I just, uh, wanted to talk to you about something," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Concerned gripped at her heart,"Ok. What's up."

"Um, Hinata there's something on my mind that I've been wanting to say to you for a while. Oh, wait hold on I got these for you," he took a step back, pulling her along and picked up a pink box. Sweets? He only gets me sweets when I'm upset. What is this? "Look I got all your faves. Cinnamon rolls. Senzai, some mochi," he opened the box and pointed at the different things then handed the box to her. She took it and looked up at him.

"What's going on, Naruto," she peered up at him.

"Try the cinnamon bun," he grinned. She nodded then picked up the pastry then took a bite.

"Mmm, this is good," she hummed.

"Ah yea," he pointed in the box,"Look at all the other ones I got you." She looked back in the box and saw the mochi and even some daifuku. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she scanned over the spot where the cinnamon roll had been. A ring with a white gold band that wrapped around and a caressed a lavender chalcedony gem lay in it's wake. Her eyes darted back up to him only to see air. She looked down to find him on one knee. He grinned up at her; fireflies that she seemed to have missed before lit up his face as they surrounded them in a summery glow and flower petals whipped around them. Her shaking hand covered her mouth.

"Hi-Hinata," he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and took a deep breath to calm his nerves, "At first I kinda thought you were weird but then I found out that I like weird," he chuckled," I also found out that not only are you gorgeous but smart, strong and courageous. You're funny, shit you're hilarious. You're kind and everything that I want and need," Naruto reassured her. She had been put down most of her life and filled with with so many insecurities. He vowed to put everyone of those uncertainties to rest. He took her free hand in his, "You've been there for me at my darkest time and even at my brightest. You've proven your love for me over and over again. So, I asked myself how can I show you how much I truly adore you. If I could I would give you the world but apparently I can't," he rolled his eyes then chuckled and she giggled," So I thought the next best thing would be to offer you my love for the rest of our lives. I love you, Hinata and I would love it if you'd do me the honor and be my wife, so what do you say 'ttebayo?."

She had long ago set the box down in fear of dropping it and ruining the moment. Her eyes widened and vision blurred as tears began to cloud her vision. Her hands shook and she felt her knees go weak as he spoke. Butterflies began to fly in her stomach and her heart jumped into her throat then dived back down into chest. She nodded her head vehemently and stuttered out a yes. She fell into his arms and sighed as she felt him wrap her up in them. "Yes," she whispered.

"I love you and you're the only one for me," he whispered into her hair. She wiped her eyes with her wrist, took a deep breath and fanned herself to cool her heated face.

"I-I love you too. I love you so much," she grinned from ear to ear as she studied the ring he slid onto her finger. "It's beautiful."

"It, uh, reminded me of your eyes," He rubbed the back of neck with a grin as he watched her fawn over their engagement. Cheers and squeals started off in the distance. Hinata looked around to see all of their friends some ways a way clapping and whistling.

"They were all in on it," she gasped.

"Yea, I couldn't pull something like this off myself," he chuckled, "Sakura was helping me plan because I was too nervous and everything I came up with was stupid and I've been carrying the ring around for months. You can figure out who did what, right? I even went to talk to you dad this this morning." He cringed as he thought about Hiashi reminding him of Castration no Jutsu. Hinata gave him another quick peak on the lips.

"You did wonderful," she giggled as everyone came over to congratulate them.

"That's not how we rehearsed it you big idiot," Sakura put Naruto

"Ow Sakura-chan," he shouted and flailed around,"I just got engage! I don't want to have a broken neck. I pretty sure my fiance wouldn't like that" He looked up at Hinata and smiled, while she blushed. Sakura smiled at the two and let him but not before giving him a slap on the back. Naruto rubbed his neck,"Geez."

* * *

**A/n: **This could've been better but oh well I regret nothing *Manically Laughter*

I listened too way too much 90's RnB while writing this lol


	12. Caught Out There

Chapter12: Caught Out There

* * *

Hinata pulled her spare key out and unlocked the door. She walked in, kicked her shoes off and threw her jacket on the couch. Where is he? She walked into the kitchen and found no one; she crossed her arms and pouted. "Menma-kun," she said in a sing song like tone as she walked down the hallway,"I feel like doing that thing that you like." Pushing the door open to an empty bedroom, she heaved a heavy sigh then went and flopped down on the bed. She huffed and then something caught her eye. She rolled over and sat up to get a better look, because she must have been mistaken. She hopped off the bed and stomped over to the corner, because there's no way in hell that that's what she thinks it is. She squats down and picks the article of clothing off the floor. Her eye twitched as she clutched the fabric in her hands. "Pink sweatpants," she hissed through gritted teeth. Standing to her feet, Hinata threw the sweats down. Her fingers twitched with anger,"Oh you want to fuck around with the pink banshee bitch? Oh I'll show you something." She stormed over to his closet and started pulling out Menma's clothes. Channelling chakra to her fingertips and with murder in her eyes she started ripping through pieces of his clothing. "Who the fuck does he think he is? Who the fuck does he think I am? Like I'd let this shit slide," she finished ripping through his clothes. "All the shit I do for him! I even sucked his- ah," She screamed as she knocked over a side table in the hall. "You want to fuck that bitch, eh Menma? How would you like it if I fucked with your ramen, bitch ass," she swung the cabinet open. Cups of ramen flew everywhere and uncooked noodles litered the floor. "Why her? She doesn't look half as good as me," she pushed her breast up,"Stupid hoe ass tramp."

* * *

Menma walked into his new apartment, rubbing his eyes he kicks off his shoes. Before he could even look up he found himself flying into the couch. He looked up,"What the fuck, Hinata!" He looked around and felt the anger boiling in the pit of his stomach,"What did you do, you crazy bitch!" He rose to his feet and stalked towards her.  
"What did I do? What did you or should I say who," she snarled looking up at him.  
"What are you talking about," he glared down at her.  
"Have you been fucking around," she narrowed her eyes, activating her byakugan.  
"What the fuck," he groaned rolling his eyes.  
"I found her pink sweat and your ass is caught now," she smirked.  
"What are you talking about," he rubbed his temples.  
"You fucked flat chested Sakura, didn't you? I found her sweats in your room," she crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight.  
"I didn't fuck her," he snapped at her.  
"Then what are her sweats doing in your room," she smirked.  
"She forgot them when we were out on mission and I picked them up. I've been planning to give them back," he rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"You're a goddamn lie, Namikaze," she poked her finger into his chest.  
"I'm not lying," he flinched at her but she never wavered.  
"You're lying," she yelled.  
"I didn't fuck her alright," he yelled back.  
"Then what did you do," she rose a brow.  
"I didn't fuck her," He groaned and ran his hand through blonde hair,"but she sucked me up, alright. Are you hap-" Before he could even finish Hinata punched him in the gut.  
"I hate you! I hate you so fucking much," she sneered. He straightened up and clenched his jaw. He fisted her hair pulling her head back and peered down at her.  
"I hate you too," he scowled.  
"I should go see what Sasuke's doing," she scoffed and he tightened his grip on her hair.  
"You not going anywhere especially not with that bastard," he hissed.  
"Says who," she gritted her teeth.  
"Says me," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

"I love you, Menma. I love you," she moans and throws her head back.  
"I know," he smirked and trailed his tongue down her neck.

* * *

"You know I really love, Menma-kun but you can't fuck around on me. I'm not going to have you running around Konoha making me look stupid," she caressed his cheek.  
"Who's name is this," he pointed to the tattoo on his chest.  
"Mine," she smirked.  
"Exactly. You're my woman and that's the way it is and how it's always going to be," he gripped her butt and she giggled. "Now you going to get in there and clean that mess up, right," he whispered in her ear.  
"Yea, I'll go clean up," she smirked as she untangled herself from him.  
"I'm getting kind of hungry too," he grinned.  
"Don't push it," she side eyed him.

* * *

**A/n: **I'm sorry but I kinda felt like doing RTN them so I mean there it goes.

If you got that this was kind of referencing Baby Boy then you're the shit! lol


	13. Boys and Girls

**A/n:** I was really, really excited about this chapter! I wrote this before looking at the prompts and it was actually on there so here are.

By the way Sadies Hawkins dance is where the guys and girls switch "roles", so girl ask the guys out and ect.

Chapter 13

* * *

She tighten her two pigtails, checked her orange sparkling nails then straightened her skirt. After giving herself a finally once over she sigh then smiled at her reflection. She spun around, her long, blonde hair whipping around. "Finally," the girl beside her sighed.  
"I have to be perfect. I'm asking Saku to the Sadie Hawkins dance," she beamed, "Who are you asking, Satsuki?"

"No one," the raven haired girl rolled her obsidian eyes. Her long black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with bangs framing her face. With her high cheek bones, pouty lips and pale, milky skin she was surely a beauty. Satsuki Uchiha, Ice Queen of Konoha High, was the girl every girl wanted to be and every guy wanted to do. They say she's flawless. It was even said that her hair was insured for $10,000. She once punched Inou in the face, and he said it was awesome. Although that landed, Satuski a spot on the school's wrestling team to channel her anger. She's been State Champion for two years in a row. Basically Satsuki is the all around bad bitch. "Hurry up, I just want to eat," She walked out of the restroom leaving her best friend to catch up.

* * *

Naruko took a deep breath to brace herself as she walked over to a table across the room. She had practiced what she'd say and got a dolled up just for this. "Hey Saku," she waved as she approached the table,"How ya doin' Inou." The two turned their attention to the blonde girl who just sat at their table. Saku and Inou have been the two best of buds since their younger days. Saku was always insecure about his pink hair until Inou told him that girl's love pink. Saku has short, dark pink hair and piercing green eyes while Inou had long, blonde hair and pale green.  
"Hey Naruko," Inou heaved a heavy sigh and turned back towards his protein shake already knowing what's about to happen.  
"Hey," Saku rose a brow to the giddy blue-eyed girl beside him.  
"So Saku, I was wondering would you be my da-"  
"No," the pink haired boy turned back to Inou.  
"What," Naruko gasped,"but I didn't even finish."  
"You're were going to ask me to the Sadies dance and I said no," he shrugged,"You either Lea." The green clad girl stopped dead in her tracks and gaped; huge tears welled up in her eyes as she ran away crying. "Gura-sensei," was heard throughout the whole school.

"Why," Naruko knit her brows and pouted. "Because Satsuki is going to ask me," he sighed, annoyed because it's was the most obvious thing in the world. Inou scoffed because Satsuki was obviously going to ask him. Seeing as she punched him in the face, and all. Not to mention she got to touch her ass, which caused the punch in the first place but that beat anything Saku had going.

"Satsuki's not asking anyone so we could still go together," Naruko beamed.  
"Nope."  
"Well I'll be back tomorrow to ask again," a huge smile graced her lips.  
"Don't bother, Naruko."  
Naruko jumped up from the seat causing it to screech and scratch on the floor and abruptly left.  
"Damn, that was harsh," Inou watched the girl practically run away,"Especially since you have no game so there's no way Satsuki is going to ask you." Saku cringed at the loud, gruff chortle of his best friend.

* * *

"Naruko," a low voice brought the girl out of her sniveling. The blonde quickly wiped her tears then looked up at the owner of the voice. Hinato Hyuuga. When they were younger Naruko thought he sort of a weirdo because he was so quiet and fidgety but over the years she found out he's actually a really nice guy just a little shy. He was tall and bulky? She wasn't really sure what he looked like underneath that hoodie he always had on. Hinato's infamous khaki canvas hoodie was sort of a mystery. Kira says that he hides sweets away in a bunch of different compartments on the inside. Inou said that he's fat and just hides it. No one really knew because he was always seen it, even in gym class. His dark, indigo hair was cut into a short cut. He had light eyes that were always scanning a book and his cheeks permanently had a light blush on them, or at least just when Naruko was around.  
"Oh hey Hinato," she forced a smile.  
"I-Is something wro-wrong? I was around the corner a-and heard you," he studied the girl who's been the object of his affection since he was six.  
"Oh no. I'm fine," she waved him off. Hinato's lips pulled into a frown at this.  
"Ok," he nodded, "Mind if I-I sit with you?"  
"Of course not," she beamed. Hinato felt his cheeks heat as he looked at her smile.  
"Y-you're all dressed up today, special occasion?" He saw the girl's head lower a bit and realized his mistake.  
"I asked Saku to the Sadies dance," she sighed.  
"Oh," his shoulders slumped a bit and eyes were downcast.  
"He said no though. I got all pretty, I even put on makeup," she closed her eyes and pointed to the glittery, orange eye shadow on her lids. Hinato smiled a little, she didn't need make up but she still looked so cute. "I guess that didn't help any. I thought makeup was supposed to make you pretty," she huffed.  
"You pretty with or without makeup, Naruko," Hinato unintentionally voiced his thoughts in a whisper but Naruko heard.  
"You think I'm pretty," she looked up at Hinato with big, blue eyes causing him to shift his weight awkwardly.  
"O-of course," he looked away hoping to hide his red cheeks,"You're beautiful."  
"You think I'm beautiful," Naruko asked almost in disbelief. Hinato nodded his head and saw the genuine grin spread across his beloved's face. She giggled and he had to swallow the lump in his throat and look away. "Say, anyone ask you, yet?"  
"Me? No," he shook his head,"I thought maybe I'd go with Kira or Shina but Kira is asking someone and Shina's not going."  
"Oh, I'm sure someone will ask you. You're a really nice guy," she placed a small hand on his shoulder. Hinato nearly lost it but was luckily saved by the bell, literally.

* * *

Hinato sat underneath a tree in the school's courtyard in between his two best friends. Shina was playing with a leaf with a bug on it and Kira was running her mouth as usual. The lone boy in the group just smiled at his rambunctious friend's rambling. "Hinato," a high pitch voice called out from across the courtyard. Kira nudged Hinato in the arm and nodded in the direction of the approaching blur of orange and yellow. Pale eyes widen as the girl approached.

"Your girlfriend is looking for you," Kira cackled and Shina just watched on waiting to see how this would play out.  
"I've been lookin' all over for you," Naruko stopped right in front of the trio.  
"M-me," he gasped.  
"Yea you," she giggled and Hinato knew his cheeks would overheat if she kept looking so adorable.  
"So, um, wh-what's up," Hinato stood and towered over the blonde. Kira muffled her snickers with her arm as she watched her best friend puff his chest out and lower the pitch of his voice.  
"Um, would you go with me to the Sadies dance," she twirled her finger around one of her pigtails. The dark-haired boy's breath hitched in disbelief and how cute the blonde looked. He just nodded his head because his voice would probably come out as a screech. "Great," Naruko jumped up and down giddily. Pale eyes diverted from the bounce ball of energy. "Satsuki was right, you're such a good friend."

"Huh," Hinato coughed out at the sentence to the friend zone. While Kira winced at the "good friend" part.  
"Nothing nothing," she waved off,"Here we have to set details." Orange painted nails held a ripped piece of paper. "Text me, kay," she ran off. Hinato slumped back on the tree. Shina placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Ouch," Kira shook her head,"Hey, at least you have date now!"

* * *

The moment Hinato got out of the car his mouth dried and hands started to shake. The whole walk up the driveway he was practically hyperventilating. His heart raced when he rang the doorbell. The door swung open show a stern looking red-headed man. Pale eyes widened as they meet narrowed violet. "He-hello, I'm Hi-Hinato Hyuuga," he extended his hand,"I'm, um, here to pick up Naruko." The tall red-headed man didn't say anything nor did he move; he just stared Hinato down.

"Right," he drawled after a minute or so,"Come in." He side-stepped and Hinato followed him into the living room. "Go ahead and sit," he motioned to a recliner. Hinato gingerly sat down, fighting the urge to fidget with the violet and orange patterned bow tie around his neck that contrasted his cream dress shirt. "So let's cut the crap. What are your intentions with my daughter," his voiced boomed.  
"In-intentions," Hinato swallowed,"I just want Naruko to have fun tonight."  
"Fun? How much fun," violet eyes narrowed.  
"Um a reasonable amount," his voice wavered.  
"Kushio Honey, stop scaring him," a soft voice came from behind Hinato," Hello, I'm Mrs. Uzumaki."  
"Hinato Hyuga," he shook the Mrs.'s hand.  
The red-headed man burst into laughter,"I was just have some fun, Minna."

Minna sat beside Kushio shaking her head. Hinato marveled at the two. Naruko got her looks from her father but her most striking features, hair and eyes, from her mother. He felt like he should thank them for making such a beautiful daughter.

"You're Hisha's boy right," Kushio asked.  
"Yes," Hinato nodded.  
"See Naruko's in good hands," Minna patted her husband on the back.  
"You're not a stiff like your mom, are ya," Mr. Uzumaki laughed.  
"Uh," the raven haired boy stammered.  
"Ma," a high-pitched voice called out from what seemed like upstairs. Loud footstep could be heard coming down the staircase. "Ma! Can you help put the necklace on, pwease!" Minna stood and walked over to her daughter shaking her head.  
"Your date's here," Minna spoke softly.  
"Wha-What," she shouted,"How do I look?"  
"Beautiful sweetie," the older blonde finished securing the necklace around her daughter's neck, "Come on he's waiting."The two walked back on into the room to the two now standing men.

"Wow Hinato you look great! You should always leave the jacket at home," the giddy blonde giggled and her date's cheeks tinted pink. Naruko eyed the boy. The cream dress shirt stretched across his broad shoulders and barely hid his toned arms.  
"You look beautiful, Naruko," the raven haired boy took in his dates appearance. She had her long blonde hair down pass her hips. She wore an orange dress, the bust was sequin and the rest was chiffon. The front grazed her knees and the back flowed pass her ankles. She dawned lavender accessories. "Oh, I-I know it's the Sadie Hawkins dance but I got you these," he held a small boutique of orange roses and lilies.  
"They're beautiful," Naruko lightly brushed Hinato's fingers as she took them from his hands. She studied them for a moment then gave him a bright smile,"Thank you."  
"I'll put them in a vase,"Minna smiled.  
"Ah," Naruko shrieked,"I got the corsage and boutonniere." She scrambled down the hall then scrambled back holding a plastic container. She opened it and pulled out a purple calla lily boutonniere, complimented with orange ribbon. "Come here, let me put it on you."

_Put it on me. So sudden_. Hinato thought as he stepped closer. Naruko gathered some of the fabric of his button down and his breathing nearly stopped. The only thing that brought him back to life was Naruko accidentally poking him with the pin. After many sorrys, she got it on him. He chewed his lip as he took Naruko's small hand in his to put on her corsage.

* * *

"This is going to be a great night, eh Hinato," Naruko giggled as they walked down the driveway.  
"Not too great," Kushio shouted from the door. Minna placed a hand on his chest to calm him.  
"Have fun kids," she waved.  
"Not too much fun," violet eyes narrowed.


	14. To Know Him Is To Love Him

Chapter 14: To Know Him Is To Love Him

* * *

"Thank you so much, Hyuga-san," an elder woman bowed her head. Her grey hair cascades down her small shoulders and her brown eyes warms and wise.  
"Oh no please, it's really nothing," Hinata waved her hands in front of her.  
"Hmm, well how about you come in for some spice tea then, darling," The older woman smiled warmly.  
"I'd like that very much, Hama-san," Hinata returned the smile,"and please call me Hinata." The two walked into the small house they stood in front of. It wasn't much but it was warm and cozy. It made Hinata feel comfortable and Hama was a sweet woman who had a comforting grandmotherly aura about her. Hinata sat at the small wooden table just outside of the kitchen while Hama poured their cups. The two sat and sipped their tea.  
"You're such a beautiful young lady," Hama smiled,"Surely you must have boys fawning over you left and right."  
"Thank you," the Indigo haired young girl smiled with a light blush,"But I don't have many admirers."  
"Hmm, well then there must just be one very special young man then," a knowing smile graced her lips. Hinata's cheeks tinted pink and she hid her smile behind her cup of tea. "Tell me about him," Hama lightly chuckled.  
"Well he is very special to me," she felt a warmth spread through her just from thinking of him, "Other girl don't consider him very special but to me he's everything. His smile makes everything worth while. That smile saved me so many times. I'm not the most confident person but looking at him makes me feel like anything is possible. He has these big blue eyes that I get lost in and they make me feel like I can make all my dreams come true. He's a very strong person. Everytime he gets knocked down he gets right back with that sparkle in his eyes and that big smile on his face." Hinata bit her lip and gazed into her cup of tea. The aroma of spices wafted into her senses. The sugar and cinnamon washed over her taste buds.  
"One day I wish to stand by his side," she sighs,"but I can't even talk to him without blushing like mad and fainting. It's amazing that he hasn't figured out that I feeling for him. That's one of his more...endearing qualites," she quietly giggled,"He's a bit...everyone says he's incredibly dense, but I think he just has a one track mind. Once he set his sights on something he's so determined he sees nothing but that," her shoulders slumped and her eyes sadden,"He has a huge crush on his teammate. Everyone says one day he'll wise up and realize that it's a path to nowhere and notice that he has someone waiting to love him. One day he'll see that it's me. I'm sorry I'm rambling," Hinata looked up to Hama with an apoligetic smile. She was met with a knowing smile from the older of the two.  
"It's fine dear. I quite enjoy it. I love listening to people talk about what they're passionate about," she sip the last of her tea, "I think you should tell him. From what you say he seems like he'll need it layed out for him," she chuckled,"If you never try then you never know, hun."  
Hinata nodded,"Yes I think I should. It's just hard to work the courage to do it. Besides I haven't seen him around. I figure he's away, probably training," she giggled,"He works so hard. I suppose I should resolve that next time I see him I should tell him."

* * *

Hinata lay panting as her blood trickled down her face. "Naruto-kun," she whispered. _I didn't know the next time I'd see you would be like this. I hope I was at least of some help to you_. She coughed, unable to move her body at all. A weak smile graces her lips as she recalls her words to him. _"Your smile is what saved me. Thats why Im not afraid to die if it means I can protect you. Because . . . I love you, Naruto."_

* * *

"And that's what I thought as I lay there ready to die to protect the one that I love," Hinata bashfully smiled.

"That was quite reckless, Hinata-chan," Hama wagged her finger, "But I must say shinobi love is so very romantic. You all love so hard."

* * *

**A/n: **So did ya'll the genderbendt chapter or nah? lol

But yea Naruto is back today and just everyone is dead. I can't handle these things...


	15. Run 44!

_I was listening to Forest Gump by Frank Ocean when I wrote this._

Chapter 15: Run 44!

* * *

"Sasuke can I wear your jersey to the game tonight," she fluttered her eyelashes as said Uchiha groaned in response.  
"He's not going to let you, Sakura," Naruto sped up and turned so he was walking backwards as he faced her, "but I'll let you wear my jersey to the game tonight," he grinned as he walked down the hall in front the cotton candy haired girl. She sighed. "or my Letterman if want!"  
"How do you know what Sasuke's going to do," she quirked a brow; ignoring his offers.  
"Because he never let's any of you wear his jersey," Naruto smirked.  
"Well if I'm not wearing Sasuke's then I'm not wearing anyone's," she huffed. Naruto rolled his eyes as they walked outside of the school building.  
"Hurry up, Forehead! I have to be back up here by five and I don't intend to wait here until then," a voice called. Sakura and Naruto turned towards the voice, while Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde haired girl in a cheerleading uniform.  
"I'm coming! I'm coming," Sakura shouted then turned towards Sasuke and smiled,"Bye Sasuke. In case I don't see you before the game good luck."  
"Don't need it," he smirked.  
"Bye Naruto," she waved over her shoulder as she ran to met Ino.  
"Bye," Naruto yelled then sighed.  
"You should just give it up, Loser," Sasuke started walking towards the parking lot.  
"No way, she's not mean all the time! She'll come around one day," Naruto grinned.  
"She won't," Sasuke chuckled.  
"Whatever," Naruto rolled his eyes,"I'll see you later, Asshole." Sasuke grunted something in response as he and Naruto parted ways. The blonde shoved his hands in his pockets and purposely stepped on crisp autumn leaves as he kept straight to go take a seat on the auditorium steps. There were a few other kids gathered. A group of three freshman. The one with the scarf was pretty cool, but the other two he didn't really know. He nodded in greeting to the trio as he walked past them. He walked to the far right and sat on the third row. "Hey Hinata," he smiled as he called to the girl who sat on the row in front of him.

Hinata Hyuga was peacefully reading her book as she waited for her little sister to be done with her student council meetings. She was enjoying her solitude when she looked up to check her surroundings and saw him, Naruto Namikaze her crush since freshman year. She felt her heart rate sky rocket and her insides flip and flop. _Did it get hot all of a sudden,_ she tugged at the scarf around her neck_. Take a deep breath and just pretend like you don't see him. Oh glob, he's coming this way. No, he's going to talk to Konohamaru and his friends. No! He's definitely coming this way. Play it cool and read! What line was I on? What are these symbols! Stop breathing so hard. Get your life._ She swallowed hard as he sat behind her. _Say something! No, don't say anything!_ "Hey Hinata." She slowly closed her book and looked behind her.  
She let a small smile grace her lips as she felt her cheeks ting with heat,"Oh he-hello Naruto."  
"Whacha doing," he leaned forward, elbows on his knees.  
"I-I was just reading. What about you," she turned her body so that she could look at him without having to strain her neck.  
"Nothing, just thinking about the game tonight," he sighed.  
"Is something bothering you?" He saw the genuine concern in her eyes.  
"I was messing up in practice so I'm not starting tonight," he pouted.  
"Aw," she looked down at her hands in her lap,"I'm sure you'll show them how good you are." He looked up and saw her smile.  
"You think," he quirked a blonde brow.  
"I-I know so," she nodded,"You work really hard and it'll show."  
He chuckled,"Thanks Hinata. Say what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be heading home?"  
"I'm waiting for my little sister," she pulled her thin cardigan together in an attempt to shield herself from the fall breeze.  
"Oh. Are you cold? You're shivering," he started to pull his black and orange Letterman jacket off,"Here. It's starting to get pretty chilly out now."  
"N-no. It's fine Naruto," she protested as he draped the jacket over her small shoulder. _He's so kind_.  
"It's no problem," he gifted her with the smile that she fell for those four years ago. He started to stand up and brush himself off. "I should probably go get something to eat before it gets too late."  
"But how will I give this back to you," she looked up at him with big, doe like eyes.  
"You can just give it back to me after the game or something," he shrugged.  
"Thank you." she said quietly and pulled the jacket together. She smiled at how it practically swallowed her up.  
"Don't worry about it. I don't want you to get sick or anything," he smiled at her again. Two in one day, the heavens were truly shining down on her."I'll see you at the game, right?"  
"Of course," she smiled,"I'll be cheering for you." She patted herself on the back for the last bit as he beamed back at her.

* * *

"Hello," Hinata answered her phone.  
"I'm outside," the voice on the otherside said in a sing song like voice.  
"Ok," Hinata hung up and grabbed her purse, slung it over shoulder and ran out the door. She chewed her lip as she saw her bestfriend's expression as she walked towards the small burgundy car. She tugged at the black jacket that she practically drowned in.  
"Is that," TenTen squealed as Hinata opened the door. Hinata nodded. "So you guys are exclusive now," The bun haired girl smiled with a glint of mischef.  
"N-no," Hinata sighed,"He just gave it to me because it was cold."  
"Lame," the brunette scoffed as she pulled off,"I would've thought with us graduating, someone would made a move since Neji wasn't there playing watch dog all the time." Hinata giggled then ran her finger along the buttons of the jacket. It was mostly black with orange leather sleeves. On the back was Namikaze stitched over the shoulders in orange thread then a huge red swirl and beneath that was "The Orange Spark". On the front was his Block K with all the patches from his different teams and clubs. Most of all it smelt like him, cologne and that natural smell of Naruto.

* * *

Hinata and TenTen were huddled closely for warmth to fight off the nippy autumn night. It was a few minutes into the third quarter and the score was 28-21 in Kumo's favor. "Let's go to the snack bar and get some hot coco," TenTen suggested and Hinata nodded. The two girls stood and scooched down the row they sat in. Once they got to the aisle they started up the stadium steps.

"Oi Kakashi," a red haired woman to left of them shouted startling the two girls climbing up the stairs,"Put Naruto in the damn game!" TenTen looked at the woman then sent Hinata a look.  
"Do you think that's his mom," she chuckled. Hinata looked over at the rowdy red headed woman as she yelled then the blonde haired man with the same striking blue eyes as her beloved that tried to calm her down.  
"I think it's safe to say that's his mom," the indigo haired girl giggled as they reached the top of the stairs.

By the time the girls had gotten back to their seat their team had the ball again and were setting up for the next play. "Uchiha pitches the ball to Inuzuka," the announcer exclaims with roaring enthusiasm,"Inuzuka runs up the sideline to the forty yard line with such youth!" Everyone watched in excitement as Kiba ran down the field. The crowd was ranting and raving, it looked like he would have enough speed behind him to take it all the way. Hinata winced as she saw one of her best friends get tackled down to the ground by a defender. Everyone seemed to have calmed once the play ended. Players returned to their respective sides, all but one at least. There rolling on the ground clutching his leg was Kiba Inuzuka. Coaches rushed out to him as the players took to one knee out of respect for the injured player. Everyone watched with unease as Kiba was lifted unto the cart and drove off to the locker room for medical attention.

"You think he's okay," Hinata whispered.  
"I'm sure he's fine, this is Kiba we're talking. It's probably just a cramp or maybe a sprain," TenTen patted the worried girl on the back. Hinata sighed as the team again resumed and started to assemble into formation.

"Look, Minato! He put Naruto in!" Hinata looked to her right at the assumed mother of Naruto. "Woooo! Go baby!"  
"Kushina," the assumed father gently pulled his wife down. Hinata giggled at the two then turned her attention back to the field where she saw Uzumaki proudly worn on a jersey among the cluster of players. She remembered him saying he used his mother's maiden name for football or something like that. She was knocked from her thoughts when TenTen nudged her pointing out that the object of her huge, girly crush was on the field, which she already knew of course.

The third quarter had came and gone. Now the fourth was winding down and the score was tied. Konoha had just got the ball back and all they needed to do was score and the game would be theirs. The crowd watched in anxiety as they failed to move the ball up the field the first two downs. The air was tense as the team clapped and dispersed from their huddle. The crowd held their breath as the players lined up in their formation. They moved to edge of their seats as Choji snapped the ball to Sasuke. The star quarterback handed the ball off to the back up running back.

Hinata's eyes widen and she jumped to her feet and screamed,"Run Forty-four!" TenTen gasped and looked up at the Hyuuga and her uncharacteristic outburst.

"Yea what she said," shouted the loud mouthed red headed woman,"Go Naruto Go!" The two cheered, jumped up and down and were soon joined in their cheering by the rest of the crowd as Naruto sped down the field. Every ten yards the cheers would get louder.  
"Touchdown Konoha," the announcer yelled into the mic,"Uzumaki for the youthful touchdown!"  
Naruto tossed the ball to the referee then back flipped in the air to show off. He pointed into the crowd, where his father proudly pointed back. "That's my baby,"Kushina pumped her fist in the air,"That's my son everyone!" Hinata clapped with pride and continued to cheer, which didn't go unnoticed to the older blonde who had notice the young girl wearing his son's customized Letterman and smiled knowingly.

* * *

The stands started to clear people heading to the parking lot to leave or down to the field where the team huddled around to listen to their coaches. Hinata and TenTen went and stood behind Kiba , who was on crutches now, and waited for the coach to be done giving his speech.  
"Are you ok, Kiba," Hinata looked him over to check his injuries.  
"I'm fine Hinata," he huffed, "Don't make a big deal out of it."  
"But you didn't get to finish the game," she looked up at him with wide, doe like eyes.  
"Yea but I got a Kumo cheerleader's number so it evened out," he smirked.  
"Idiot," TenTen rolled her eyes.  
"Is that Naruto's Letterman," Kiba arched a brow, "Finally! I thought you'd guys would wait until like our 30th reunion."  
"I-It's not like that, Kiba! He just gave it to me because it was cold," she shook her head.  
"Lame right," TenTen crossed her arms and sighed.  
"Hella lame! Neither of you have any type of game," Kiba shook his head, "Ok look Hinata, he's right over there. Give him the jacket back and something cute like you looked really hot out there or something."  
"Kiba," she pleaded, "I can't say that."  
"Well go say something or I'll hit you with my crutch," he knitted his brow ,"Not really. You know I'd never hit you, ShortStuff. Just go!"  
"I can't!"  
"TenTen," Kiba looked over at his fellow brunette.  
"Right," TenTen looped her arm through Hinata's and led (dragged) her over to where Naruto stood talking to Lee. "Hey Lee, Gai wanted to see us."  
"He did," Lee's eyes grew wide with excitement, "Let's go TenTen!" He grabbed TenTen by the elbow and started pulling her away.  
"Meet you at the car," TenTen shouted over her shoulder.  
"Ok," Hinata slowly turned to face her long time crush, "Good game Naruto." She looked down at her black boots.  
"Thanks Hinata," he laughed, "You stayed warm, right?"  
"Y-yes, thanks again," she started to pull the jacket off.  
"Aw no it's cold out here. Just give it back to me on Monday," he grinned.  
"Are you sure," she sheepishly looked up into his big, blue eyes.  
"Of course! It looks pretty good you actually," he chuckled.  
"Thanks," she looked down and blushed even more than she already was, "You were amazing out there."  
"Aw shucks. Thanks Hinata. I'm glad I ran into you earlier. You were right my hard work paid off." Hinata couldn't believe that she actually helped encourage him.  
Before she could even reply the red haired woman shouted, "C'mon Naruto! I'm starving."  
He chuckled, "Coming Ma!" He turned back to Hinata,"I'll see you later Hinata."  
"Right, see you Monday, Naruto," she waved as he started over to his family.

* * *

Naruto sat at his favorite diner, Ichirauku's with his mom, dad and Godfather to celebrate his game winning touchdown. They sat in one of the red booths while they laughed and talked.  
"So Naruto," he looked up from his food as his mom started, "Who was your little friend that was wearing your Letterman?" She smirked while raising an eyebrow. His father and goddad turned their attention to him with amusement.  
"Oh that was Hinata," he started back on his food.  
"You know, she had started cheering before your mom did," Minato sipped his iced tea, and smirked.  
"That's really saying something," Naruto's goddad Jiraiya gave a hearty laugh.  
"She was really cute, Naruto. Is your girlfriend," Kushina giggled.  
"Huh? Girlfriend? No, she was cold so I gave her my jacket because it was cold and I didn't want her to get sick. She always has a fever I think because she gets really red when I'm around and," he continued to ramble while Kushina squealed and Minato smiled.  
"Someone has an admirer," Jiraiya draped his arm around Naruto and laughed.  
"What? Admirer? No way...Me," his eyes widened in disbelief.  
"Do you remember when we were young, Minato," Kushina swooned, "Naruto's girlfriend is a blusher like you."  
"Kushina, I wan't a blusher," he sheepishly smiled.  
"Oh sorry! You're still a blusher," Kushina gave him a kiss on the cheek and laughed; Jiraiya joined in as Minato's cheeks tinted a light pink. Kushina reached over the table and pinched Naruto's cheeks, "It's your dad and I all over again."  
"Maaaaa, stop," Naruto grumbled.  
"You should ask her out, Naruto. She's a really cute girl," Kushina mentally planned Naruto and Hinata's first dates.  
"Kushina, you're embarrassing him," Minato put his hand on Kushina's shoulder.  
"This'll be great for my next book. Star football player meets cute admire under the bleachers after the game," Jiraiya giggled pervetedly.  
"Ask her out! Don't wait until it's too. You'll thank me later, young man," Kushina shot him the "Do as say" motherly look.

* * *

Hinata rubbed her hands together as she looked at the scoreboard. It was so nostalgic sitting in these stands after all these years. She wouldn't miss Konoha high's homecoming for anything this year. She waved as she saw her former classmates Ino and Sakura a couple of rows down. She sighed to herself as she watched the cheerleaders jump and kick with such spirit.  
"Sorry I'm late. I had to talk to one of my professors. Did I miss anything," a voice said beside her. She turned to meet cobalt eyes.  
She shook her head, "You haven't missed anything they just started."  
"Great," he grinned, "You look cold. Here." He took his Letterman off and draped it over her shoulders.  
"Thanks," she scooted closer and snuggled into him.  
"No problem," he gave her a quick kiss then stuffed his free hand into the pocket of his hoodie. She snuck her hand in the pocket and intertwined their gloved fingers. He smiled,_Thanks Mom, you were right._

* * *

**A/n: **And this was my School Days entry! I know it's American Football and what not but I mean girls wearing guy' jerseys and Letterman jackets and cheering them on it's just so cute. Then add some MinaKushi in that mix with Pervy Sage!


	16. It's Hard On a Man

**A/n: **If you need background music (Which I suggest hehe) This Woman's Worth Maxwell or Kate Bush

Chapter 16: It's Hard On a Man.

* * *

Hinata waddled over to the wheel chair that awaited her. One hand rubbed her nine month pregnant swollen belly the other held her husband's. She did took deep breaths to try and focus herself as they escorted her to a room. She grimaced and squeezed Naruto's hand as a contraction hit her. She looked over at him as he rambled on about something she couldn't focus on at the moment. "Get away from me," she groaned,"I don't want him in the room." Big, blue eyes widen and he poked his lips out. She relaxed as the contraction started to faded. "I'm sorry Naruto. It's just that you were talking in my ear and the contractions. I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun."

His pout morphed into a small smile,"It's ok, baby. I know how you get." She nodded her head and just as she thought that the contraction was fading it proved her wrong and she squeezed his hand again nearly breaking it.  
"You did this me," she glared at him,"You and your stupid clones did this to me." He just winced and nodded.  
"It's my fault, baby. I'm sorry," he didn't dare try to pry his hand away. She loosened her grip on his hand and looked up at him with pleading eyes.  
"I think you should wait in the other room this time," her soft voice back but still a bit strained.  
"Are you sure," he wanted her to reconsider.  
"Yes. I'll be fine. We've been through this before," she smiled weakly,"besides Hanabi-chan and Sakura-chan are here with me and I don't want you to faint this time."  
"I was just in shock! I didn't know it could do that. I mean my Kami how is that natural,"He shook his head and protested.

"Naruto," she said softly.

"Ok,"he kissed her on the forehead then stopped walking as they continued to wheel her to a room. He went and sat in the waiting room, head resting in hand. It's true this was they're second go round with this but it didn't make him feel any better. Anything could happen and he couldn't do anything about it. She had to do all the work and he just wished he could do something. Everything they did, they did as a team. He sighed and lulled back in the chair, wishing he at least had his little princess here to keep him company. She was with Hiashi and it was for the best. She's a bit too much for a hospital and so he waited. It had been about an hour now and he knew soon his little baby boy would be here. He sighed and continued flipping through the pages of "Tale of Gutsy Ninja".

* * *

"Naruto," he heard Sakura nearly yell at him. His head slipped from the fist it rested on and he straighten and looked around awoken from his nap. A smiled crept upon his face at the sight of his not by blood but by bond sister. He studied her face and worry gripped his heart.  
"What's wrong," he stood to his feet.  
"Hinata," she spoke quietly and of course before she could explain he butted in.  
"Oh God," he raked a hand through his mess of blonde hair,"What happened to her? She's okay right?"  
"Naruto," she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, which only made him fall deeper into the abyss of distress. Sakura never gently handled him. "I'm going to try to explain this best I can for you," she sighed not wanted to have to do this to him of all people,"The pregnancy took a lot out of her. She has something that's like an infection of the chakra and it's made it very unstable and weak. We're doing everything can and right now she could go either way."  
Both of his hands gripped at his hair and his head flew back . Then his attention darted back to Sakura. "What about the baby?"  
A small, sad smile graced her lips,"Would you like to see him?" His body relaxed just a bit at the knowledge of his son being fine. He nodded his head and Sakura led him to the room. She opened the door slowly and gestured to the clear crib on the nearest wall. He walked over and looked into the crib. His eyes welled up with tears of pride and joy. He gently reached in to the crib and picked up his baby boy. Being careful of his head of indigo hair, he secured the baby in his arms. He looked over at Sakura and smiled. "20 inches and 8 lb 13oz."  
"My big guy, neh," Naruto looked down at his sleeping child,"Is she behind the curtain?" Sakura nodded and he took a deep breath then walked behind the curtain. Heaving a heavy sigh he sat beside her bed. She looked as if she was just sleeping peacefully. That much he was thankful for, he didn't how he'd take it if she looked to be in pain. Either way he couldn't take it. "Hina, you have to wake up so you see our little man, oh wait our big man," he chuckled dryly,"He has your hair color but I can tell when he get older it'll be all over the place. He's asleep so I haven't seen his eye yet but he has your ears though."

* * *

Naruto held Hinata's hand in both of his, and rested his head on them. All the thoughts of the things he hadn't and should've said whirled around like a maelstrom in his head along with all the thing they should've and hadn't done. This was the third day and she still hadn't woke. They said she was getting better but it was still unsure. "I know you've got the strength to make it through this," he whispered and gave her a gentle squeeze.

A strong hand rested on his shoulder. Naruto darted up and locked eyes with white, not the white eyes he wanted to see though. The usually unnerving white eyes that bore into him were empathetic. "She'll make it," Hiashi's firm voice assured Naruto. The blonde nodded his head then smiled wistfully.  
"Want to meet your grandson?" Hiashi nodded his head and Naruto rose to his to go get his son. He came back holding the bundle of joy ready to meet his grandfather. Hiashi took the boy in his arms and studied him with a smirk. "He's really quiet so far and sleeps well. Not like Kushi-chan," Naruto laughed lightly then look over at his wife,"I think he'll be like her."  
"Hn," a small smile cracked Hiashi's stoic mask,"Hinata was a very good baby. Slept through the night and only cried when she was wet or hungry. I suppose she's always been quiet." Naruto smiled then snuck another quick peak at her.  
"Kushi's not giving you too much trouble, right?" Naruto missed his little princess dearly. He's only seen her twice in the past three days and it killed him. Yea, she a bit spoiled but what else is to be expected of daddy's little girl.  
"Hanabi gave her rubber kunai and shureken," he stated flatly and Naruto could only imagine. His chest swelled with pride. That's his little girl running a muck in the Hyuuga coumpund. "He has a strong grip." A little hand wrapped around his grandfather's finger.  
"Yep, he's gonna be a strong one. Kushi better watch out. I think he'll take his height from you all, thank Kami. I was a shrimp growing up and didn't hit a real growth spurt until I was eighteen," Naruto chuckled and Hiashi joined him.  
Hiashi looked over at his daughter as she lie asleep in the bed. He bounced the boy in his arms a bit. "I remember when I held her for the first time," he sighed," I knew she'd be great. I felt it. Then she opened her eyes and looked at me. It was like she saw right through. Peered straight into my soul."  
"Yea, she does that," Naruto chuckled.  
Hiashi hummed. "I know I didn't always go about things the right way and I was far too hard on her. It was only because I saw the potential in her. I thought that if I could break that meek shell down then the light that hid behind it would shine but that obviously wasn't the right course of action," he paused, "Thank you, Naruto. Don't worry yourself too much because there's no way she'd let this stop her from protecting this little boy here. She doesn't go back on her word you know."  
Naruto smiled and nodded his head," Right."

* * *

Naruto held the dark-haired baby in his arms and rocked him gently. "Tell mommy she has to wake up soon to meet you," he cooed. The blonde started to hum as he rocked the baby to sleep. Soon that humming turned to singing. It was always him that had to sing lullabies to Kushiomi because he found there was one thing Hinata couldn't do and that was sing. Who would've thought he'd be the one with the voice. His son softly cooed as he sang him to sleep. Not wanting to spoil the boy too much Naruto went and laid him in the crib.  
He settled back in his chair at Hinata's bedside. Taking her hand in his like he had before he rested his forehead on the bed. "Hina baby wake up," he whispered softly, a lone tear escaped his eye.  
"Why are you crying," she rasped. His head shot up and eyes widened. He couldn't help it and just pulled her into his arms.  
"Oh Hinata," he nuzzled into the crook of her neck.  
"What's wrong Naruto," she giggled roughly.  
"Nothing, Nothing now."

* * *

Hinata took the baby boy into her arms for the first time. Her lip quiver and her eyes watered as she was filled with motherly pride and unconditional love for the life that she had brought into this world. "Hey," she choked out,"Miraiya-chan. It's so nice finally met you." He started to gurgle and coo at the sound of her voice. His eyes fluttered open and he peered up at her. She gasped then looked over to her right at Naruto. She giggled then looked from the blue eyes of her husband to identical blues eyes of her son. "He has your eyes," she smiled.

* * *

**A/n:** Yea I just Minato and Jiraiya's name together and it actually meant something...kinda means Ya Future


	17. Helpless

Chapter 17: Helpless

_I don't know when I'm gon' die but I hope  
That I'm gon' die by you  
And I don't know much about fighting but I  
I know I will fight for you..._

* * *

_This can't be, _I took off in a full sprint, Byakugan blazing with what little chakra I had left. I watched as his chakra flowed weakly. I watched as his heart rate slowed. I ran but I felt my chakra draining. I watched as Sakura pumped the little bit of chakra she had into him. Fear gripped my heart as I watched on/ My chakra depleted, body exhausted and emotions a wreck; my knees give out and I fall right into despair.

I watch on realizing there's nothing I can do. I can't even be by his side as his heart beat slows. My fingers dig into the dirt beneath me because there's nothing I can do.I'm helpless when he needs me "Nii-san," I cry out, "Please protect him." I can't lose them both. I just can't lose both of them! There was nothing I could do for Nii-san. Now there's nothing I can do for the love of my life. I can't just jump in front of an oncoming attack. I can't pull him out of the darkness with reassuring words. I can't even hold his hand and be there with him.

Nii-san trusted me and I failed. I failed _him_. I watch on as his heart beats become further apart. Tears flow down my cheeks because I've failed them both. I went back on my word to stay by his side. I swallow the lump that formed in my throat as I wait for it to come but it doesn't. Any second now. His heart beat! It should...beat any second now. I feel everything around me going dark. I've lost my sun. His heart...just stopped.

"...ata! Hinata!" My eyes shot open. My breathing ragged. My body drenched with sweat. Charka channeled into my palms. "Baby?" I look over and even in the dark he shines just as bright. I took his face in my hands and stared at him. Marveling at the warmth of his cheeks as my thumbs brushed over his whiskers. Lost deep in his eyes that were so filled with life. I take a deep breath to calm myself then press my lips to his. I could feel his turn up into a smile. I wrap my arms around him and he pulled me into his embrace. "Which one," he whispers.

"The one about you," I sigh in relief.

"I'm right here," he kisses me again then lays us both back down. I press my ear to his chest. My head rising and falling as he breaths. The sound of heart beating, healthy and strong, pacifies me.

"I know nuzzle in closer to him.

_...And just when I ball up my fist I realize  
I'm laying right next to you baby_

_-Beyonce (1+1)_

* * *

**A/n: **Because it needed to be done! I was distraught yesterday because of the last.

Anywho I appreciate the reviews they really serve as motivation. Sometimes I say I'll update when I get to XX amount of reviews so if you all want 'em fast get those reviews in...please.


	18. It's Me and You

Hinata trudged up to the front door. She was exhausted from her mission but she wasn't exactly too anxious to get home either. That was the reason why she took the two week long mission. Things were just so different now. There was no rest in their kingdom and they felt light years apart. She just needed to clear her mind but if anything it made her feel worse.

There was just too much negativity and it was wearing her down. The announcement of their engagement brought fourth best of luck wishes and happiness but of course with the good comes the bad. There was a lot of talk that their marriage was a political move and the Hyuga were trying to gain an advantage by having their heiress marry the next in line for the Hokage seat. While that held some truth that was one of the reasons why the clan let them get engaged so easily was because he was next to be hokage. Then, of course there were the crazy fan girls who were upset about the Hero of the Leaf being officially off the market. She didn't really care about them though. She learned long ago not to worry because he knew who he belonged to.

Of course her fiance never let what people had to say get to him but there was a lot of tension in their relationship. Before she left for the mission she was having thoughts of just separating. They fought every other day, well he'd argue with her cold shoulder. That's only because he was begging for clearance when all she did was push him away. A lot had happen and in usual Hinata fashion she carried the weight on her own two shoulders; not wanting to be burden. She'd hide her tears and he'd just want to comfort her, but she'd turn away from him. It was her fault, so there was no need for him to worry himself with it.

Her small hand dug around for her key and before she could even put it in the door, it swung open. Standing in the doorway was a disheveled Naruto. She looked down at her sandals to avoid his eyes. She knew the consequences of looking into them, he'd see right through her. She saw his feet shuffle to the side and walked in. Before she could even take her shoes off he pulled her into his arms. She stiffened from the sudden movement

"Hinata," he whispered. She closed her eyes as the tears started to well up in her eyes. He pulled her in closer when he heard sniffling. She wrapped her arms around him "Can we talk, please?" She nodded her head. Hesitantly Naruto let her go, afraid she'd run off. He stood awkwardly and waited for her to take her jacket and shoes off. He took her hand in his and led them to the couch.

She gingerly sat down and he beside her. He reached out to touch her, hesitated then continued on with his action. She looked down at her hand in his. Just like the first time he held her hand it felt strong and she felt safe. "I'm sorry," she whispered and if it was anyone but him they probably wouldn't have heard, "I just haven't felt like myself since I lost the-"

"We," he interjected,"Since we lost the baby. It's me and you together in this. I had to learn it too but you can't shoulder everything yourself, Hinata. I'm hurting too. That was my child too." He rested his forehead on her shoulder. "We're a team, Hinata. So if you hurt, I hurt."

"I'm sorry," warm tears rolled down her cheek,"It's my fault that we lost the baby."

"It's not your fault," he lifted his head and caressed her cheek,"You didn't even know you were pregnant."

"It's my fault that we became so distant though," she choked on her tears and he pulled her into his arms.

"Please stop blaming yourself for things. You just have to talk to me and see you're doing that now," he smiled weakly at her. She nodded her head. "When you were gone I had a lot of time to think."

"M-me too," her voice quiet.

"I don't want to break up. I don't want to talk about separating anymore. I don't want any of that. I just want you."

"But-"

"Hinata. People keep talking and they're saying all this stuff but I say fuck it. Fuck them. Fuck what they have to say. They just don't want to see you happy and that's all I want; is you to be happy," he smirked,"They're just jealous."He pulled her into his lap and looked at her with big blue eyes. Her breathing nearly stop at the hurt and desperation in them. She knew by the cracking and sorrow filling his voice it was bad but looking in his eyes took it to a new level. "Those long two weeks were torture without you. The only thing I could think is we should get married."

"Naruto," she chuckled through her tears,"We're engaged."

"I know. I know," he chuckled too,"It's just I think we should stop holding back on it. Stop making big things out of the little stuff. Let's just do it. I've been sitting alone in the dark for most of my life and then one day everything changed and life finally gave me something back. I got everything I wanted but I feel like I'm losing you. None of it will matter if I don't have you."

She nodded her head as the tears still rolled down her cheek,"Ok. Ok, let's not wait anymore."

He took a deep breath and nodded,"Ok. I'll go talk to Baa-chan in the morning."

"I'll speak with Father then too."

"Let's do this as soon as possible. I don't want to waste anymore time."

She hugged him tightly and rested her head on his chest and whispered, "We can make it through."


	19. Til It Happens To You

Til it happens to you

* * *

"Come on Hinata just relax," Kurenai giggled as she lay her head back on a towel she had rolled up like a pillow. The steam did nothing to conceal Hinata's blush. "It's nothing wrong with being an early bloomer, Hinata-chan."

"O-okay," Hinata took a deep breath and unfolded her arms from in front of her chest. She lulled back to relax.

"See isn't that better," Kurenai smirked.

"Yes," Hinata smiled a bit. The two sunk deeper into the water of the hot spring to relax their wary muscles after a long mission and for some quality girl time. Neither spoke for a while until Hinata looked over at her sensei. "Kurenai-sensei?"

"Yes dear."

"I-I. Can I ask you something," she whispered.

"Anything."

"What's it like to be in love and for that loved to be returned," Hinata shrunk into herself.

Kurenai poked her lip out in thought then smiled, "It's different. There's stages I 's like an ever changing genjutsu that never ends. It used to feel like heaven or sunshine on a morning in spring. Whenever I saw him I'd get this butterflies in my gut and my heart would race when I heard his voice,"she shook her head in amusement,"But now it feel like the normal. You know like when I'm not with him I'm missing something. I'm so used to having him around and so comfortable with him that it's just second nature to wrap my arms around him and bury my head in his chest." Hinata giggled a bit. "What," Kureneai looked over at her student.

"You have this look on your face. You look at peace when you're thinking about him," the younger noted.

"I suppose I am at peace when it comes to him," she chuckled a bit, "Though at time those butterflies do come back. I'll look over at him while he's just staring out the window, cigarette hanging from lip, scratching his chin and think "Wow, you've never looked so handsome." then I realize he always looks like that," she giggled,"It's those rare moments where you look at someone and they're not doing anything particularly special but you look at them and you realize how much they mean to you. It's like an epiphnay."

Hinata sighed,"That's beautiful."

"Love isn't always beautiful, Hinata. Young girls get caught up in this notion that it's all kisses and flowers but it's more than that. It's about them taking you at your lowest and you loving them when their at their ugliest. That's real love. It about sticking it out through the good and the bad," Kurenai dipped into the water, "Sometimes it hurts. You think something I want should never hurt like this. There are times when you think why do I even want this. Love is basically handing someone a kunai then turning your completely exposed back and hoping they won't stab you. Sometimes they stab you and sometimes the just barely break skin. You wonder why no one ever told you it would be like this but that's just the bad part. If you ask me the beauty outweighs the ugly but you never really know love until it happens to you. It's kind of an acquired taste."

Hinata sat in awe of her sensei's words, mulling them over.

* * *

Hinata waved to her sensei as she started down the street. Her hands clasped behind her back as she strolled. Her head to the sky to admire the clear blue sky. She sighed then looked back forward. In good time to or she wouldn't have had much warning. "Hey Hinata!" Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and her heart raced.  
"H-hello Na-Naruto-kun," she shyly waved as he ran pass. Turning around to watch him go then she snuck behind a tree. The unpredictable knucklehead sat down on a bench. He looked up towards Hokage Mountain and smile. His hand reached up as if to touch the faces of the previous leaders. Hinata smiled to herself," Wow." _I think this what Sensei meant._


	20. You Never Change

"Come on, Hinata," TenTen picked up her pace as they scurried around the corner to class. Hoping to not attract any unwanted attention from the group of rowdy guys holding up the wall. Hinata looked over at the group. Her eyes immediately met blue. The blonde licked his bottom lip and smirked then winked at her. The indigo haired girl felt her cheeks heat then she looked down at her black flats and shook her head.

After school Hinata managed to get away from her friends without any questions asked. She ventured into an old rundown park that she used to play at as a child. A small smile graced her lips as she recalled some of her most precious memories. She walked around the playground and saw a black clad figure layi back on the double sided slide. She heaved a heavy sigh, marched over and sat on the unoccupied side of the slide. "So you found me," his voice was low and gruff, probably from the blunt in between his fingers. He took a slow drag and blew the smoke out.

"It wasn't very hard," she pulled two tall canned beverages out of her book bag. She handed one to him.

"Fruit Punch. You're so clutch, Hina," he popped the can open and took a sip and she opened her can of green tea.

"You never come around anymore," she whispered.

"I figured Papa Hyuga wouldn't want someone like me around tainting his baby girl," he rolled his eyes.

"He's away on a business trip. Gone all week." A smirk crept upon his face behind the can on his.

"I might drop by then. See little Nanbi boo," he chuckled.

"She's hardly ever home. She has a little boyfriend now."

"What! I'll have to kick the little bastard's ass so he knows what's coming for him," he laughed, lifting the blunt in his hands in her direction with a smirk on his face and asked, "You wanna hit?"

"No! You know I don't," she sputtered, "Especially not with my medication."

He blew smoke out the side of his mouth after finishing off the blunt the threw it on the ground. His brows knit and he sat up,"You're still taking that shit?"

"Y-yes. I have to," she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Stop taking all that crap. Nothing's wrong with you," he laid back down on the slide.

"I have-"

"Depression, low self esteem and self worth yada yada yada," he waved his hand in the air,"There's nothing wrong with you. Hiashi is just a prick who doesn't pay attention or listen to his daughter, so he pawns her off to shrinks. Your mom died, you have the right to be sad. Stop taking that shit, Hinata. It's not good for you."

She huffed, "I thought I was coming here to lecture you."

"I'm full of surprises. You should know that by now, Hina," he smirked up at her. She lay back on the slide beside him.

"What are you doing out here smoking all by yourself in a rundown park. I thought you weren't suppose to smoke your own supply," she smirked right back.

"Hey! I earned it," he chuckled," Why am I here? It's where all the good memories were before everything changed."

"It can be like old times. You don't have to do this Naruto," she spoke softly.

"Things will never go back to the way they were."

"It doesn't have to be this way."

"We're not twelve anymore, Hinata. I'm not that little boy anymore. Shit happens."

"You've changed."

"Tch, I've missed you too."

"Naruto, I don't want you doing this anymore. I don't like you hanging around with them," she stared up at the cloudy sky then bit her lip as it started quiver,"You're going to get yourself killed."

"Won't make a difference," his tone was flat and monotone.

She sat up and looked over at him, "I love you, Naruto and I want better for you." He sat up slowly. Naruto stared into her eyes and caressed her cheeks.

"I love you too," he moved in closer and pressed her lips to his. Hinata leaned into him. Reveling in the sensation. The kiss was everything she'd dream it would be. She had been imagining this since she was eleven. He moved and adjust so he was on top. Her back pressed against the worn yellow slide. "I've always loved you," his hands snuck under her blouse.

"Really," she asked in between light pecks.

"Yea," he replied huskily as he fingertips worked their way up her torso. Her brows knit as he played with her bra. She set her hands on his chest and pushed him back.

"Y-you don't mean it," her lips pulled into a tight line,"You're just saying that to try to get in my pants like you do all those other girls." She thought of all the times she saw him whisper sweet nothing in other girls ears. She remembered hearing about how he talked Shion right out of her panties one weekend then Temari the next. To think she almost let herself believe that he could love her.

"Really, Hinata? Is that what you think I'm doing," he shouted,"Well fuck it then." He jumped up, grabbed his orange backpack and stormed.

"Na-Naruto," she called out to him.

* * *

Hinata opened the door and brought hands up to her mouth as she gasped. It was dark outside but she could still see him and the grimace on his face. "Wh-what happened," she ushered him in. The orange shirt under his black coat was splattered with spots of blood. She was sure it wasn't his. His left eye was swelling and purpling.

"Oh nothing, just thought I'd drop by," he smirked.

"Geez, Naruto! Lay down," she hurried into the kitchen then back over to him as he lay back on the champagne colored sofa. "Augh that shirt," she shook her head. He sat up and wiggled his arms out of the coat then pulled the blood stained shirt over his head. Hinata knew her cheeks were red and she couldn't tear her eyes away from the rippling muscles of his back. "Lay back," she stuttered out as she sat down. He lay his head on her lap and she set a pack of ice on him.

"You're still blushy," he chuckled,"That's what I love about you. You never change." he reached up and caressed her cheek,"Just as sweet as you want to be." Hinata sat wide eyed for a moment then silence over took. Not an uncomfortable silence but a very comfortable silence neither felt the need to break it. Naruto played with her hair as she just tried to make sense of it all. "You're just like her," he said uncharacteristically quiet.

"Like who," she gave him a quizzical look.

"Your mom. You're just like her," he continued to play in her hair.

"Thank you," she brought her hand to his head and started gently stroking his golden locks. He was right they weren't kids anymore. He wasn't that little boy she knew. He always had a smile on his face and a sparkle in those deep blue eyes. She had watched his bright smile turn into a sly smirk over the years. After the accident everything changed. He lost both his parents, she lost her mother and her father was put in a wheel chair. They weren't those carefree eight year old who spent all day running around in the park. He was still the boy she loved though. It hurt her to see him stop smiling. It hurt her to see him hanging around the wrong people. She'd cry every time he got into a fight and her heart shattered the further he fell.

"Can I crash here. It'll be a hassle trying to get back," he looked every where but her but she knew. He doesn't want to be alone.

"Of course," she nodded and they fell back into silence.

"Cool," he reached up and grabbed the ice pack but she lightly slapped his hand. He smirked, "I'm tired."

"Well let's go to bed then," she sighed as he sat up. Hinata stood to her feet and he followed behind her as they went upstairs. He didn't need to, he could probably maneuver through the house blindfolded he's been here so many times and it still hadn't changed.

"I don't have to sleep in the guest bedroom, do I? It could be like old time, y'know," he did that smirk as he leaned up against the door frame and her cheeks grew hot.

"I-I don-. Ok," she looked back up at him only to avert her eyes again.

"Great," he clapped his hands together then walked in the room. He looked around taking in everything, "You changed it."

"Huh? Oh yea," she looked around her room,"We're not twelve anymore, remember."

"Right right," he chuckled lightly.  
"You want some pajamas. I think I have some of Neji's clothes in here," she shuffled over to her dresser and pulled out the bottom drawer.

"It's good," he started unbuckling his pants,"I only sleep in my draws."

"N-Na-Naruto," she knew her face was as redder than it had ever been before.

"I'm kidding," he laughed,"Well not really but I'm just messing with you. Can I get a pair of shorts?"

"Right and you know where the extra blankets are," she tossed a pair over to him expecting him to go change somewhere else but no! This was Naruto Uzumaki for crying out loud. He dropped his pants right in the middle of her room. She hurried and crawled into her bed. Threw a pillow for him over her shoulder then pulled the covers over her head. She knew he had that big, mischievous smirk on his face, it mostly like doubled when she squeaked and practically dove under the blankets of her bed.

"Scooch," he nudged her shoulder.

"Wh-what," she peaked out of the comforter and saw him standing beside the bed.

"Scoot over, so I can get in," he did that damn smirk again.

"Wha- why? No," she furrowed her brows. He groaned then pushed her over to the other side of the bed then plopped down.

"Relax Hina," he settled in the bed,"It's like old times." Naruto stared up at the ceiling then chuckled," I remember you practically had your own room at the house. When you'd spend the night, I'd sneak in the room. Then the next morning Ma would come in and see us both in the bed then yell out at me," he sighed in nostalgia, "She'd smack me upside the head and say it's not right for little boys and girls to sleep in the same bed and tell me I have to be a gentlemen but all the while she had a smile on her face."

Hinata giggled and he looked over at her in shock, "I remember you asked her why we can't sleep in the same bed when her and your dad did and she turned redder than her hair." Naruto laughed and for the first time in a long time he didn't feel sad when he thought about his parents.

"I missed this," he sighed.

"Me too," she giggled. He turned toward her as she was still looking up at the lavender ceiling. He reached over and turned her face towards him.

"What I said at the park about me loving you, it's true. I've probably loved since I was eight," a small smile graced his lips,"You probably think I'm so kinda playboy or whatever but you're the only girl I wanted. Every other girl is trying to be where you are. You're the only one that matters because no matter how much I change. No matter how many mistakes I make, you stay the same. You look at me the same way you did when we were kids. It doesn't matter to you because I'm still just Naruto in your eyes. I love you, Hinata."

"I-I love you too, Naruto," she wiped at her eyes. The smile she so longed to see spread across his face. He stared her for a little, studying her.

"Go to sleep," Naruto turned over on his side, still smiling. He reached back and intertwined her fingers with his like he used to when the were younger.

* * *

**A/n:** I'm sorry I just kinda like the idea of bad boy Naruto.


End file.
